Twin Mages!
by FDsecretart
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have had two children, and later on divorced and separated, each taking care of one of the twins. What will happen when Nashi and Natalia meet and decide to switch places? "We need to get them back together before Dad marries Lisanna!" Will they succeed? Based on the movie 'The Parent Trap' NaLu
1. 12 Years

**Hello readers! This is my 10****th**** fanfiction, and my fifth Fairy Tail one! I've been dying to type this up for a long time, well okay only a few days, but still! This is based on the movie 'The Parent Trap', I absolutely love it, so it doesn't matter if you haven't watched it, because I'm doing my own similar version of it.**

**So I'm going to introduce you to some new characters:**

**Natalia and Nashi- Twin daughters of Natsu and Lucy.**

**Lucky- Son of Carla and Happy.**

**Silver- son of Gray and Juvia**

**All characters are older for the main part of the story, this is just a prologue type chapter!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Twin Mages!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knows the famous Salamander and his partner, Lucy right? They are one of our famous and cutest couples! In the year X798, they had gotten married and a year later, had two identical twins, called Nashi and Natalia. Nashi was a fire dragon slayer, just like her father, whilst Natalia was a celestial spirit mage, just like her mother, and unlike her sister, did not have her father's weird habits.

Our favourite exceed couple, Happy and Carla, had also started their own family, Carla had given birth to an adorable, light blue exceed, with a white patch over his left eye. They had named him after Happy's father – Lucky.

They had decided to let Lucky be Nashi's exceed when she was older, however, things did not go well for Natsu and Lucy...

The two did not know how it happened, they loved each other, but destiny took a different turn, and things did not work out for them...they decided to get divorced...

_Now that's done, let's skip ahead...*Ding ding ding ding*_

"Luce, let's name her Nashi, and the other one Natalia!" Natsu said with a gri-

_Ooops, my bad, wrong part! _

"Natsu! Look, my son, he's flying!" Happy burst in through the guild doors, followed by his-

_Oh geez! Wrong part again! I swear I'll get it right the next time, I PROMISE! DON'T HURT MEEE!_

"Things have not worked out between us, we need to separate, be farther away from each other." Salamander said, looking at the crying blonde. "I know, but please, I want to see Nashi...one last time!" Lucy sniffed, tears streaming out from her big brown orbs. She held Natalia close to her, she was only one year old, and she was being separated from her sister and father! Natsu and Lucy had decided to take care of one of their daughters, Natsu with Nashi, and Lucy with Natalia."You better take of Natalia." Natsu huffed, handing his daughter over to his ex-wife."Why can't you just drop the attitude and look at me?!" Lucy cried, she was fed up with just facing Natsu's back.

Natsu slowly turned around to face her, she was shocked, his face was wet, he had a few tears in his eyes, "there you go, happy?" he asked, softly, both parents felt pain, the pain of never seeing their other child ever again."So, what guild are you moving to?" he asked, trying to change the subject. They had decided that they should be far away from each other, in a different town/city, in another guild."That's...that's a...secret." Lucy muttered, she hugged both her daughters, her eyes puffy from all the crying."Luce...don't cry." Natsu replied, he felt his heart break all over again, seeing her cry, but it was all for the best, things had not worked out, so that was the only solution._ I will because I won't see you or Nashi again! _She thought, "I'm not crying for _you_, stupid, I'm crying because I don't know if I'm going to see Nashi again!" Lucy wept."Now pass me Natalia, the girl will grow strong, just like her father!" Natsu smiled, putting his arms up to show off his muscles.

"Dummy..." Lucy smiled, as tears kept coming, it was hard for a mother to say goodbye to her child, Lucy let Natsu kiss Natalia's forehead for one last time.

"We're coming with you Lucy." Said a voice, that voice belonged to Wendy, she was about 20 now, and she had started to date Romeo.

"Wendy...are you sure?" Lucy asked, she had gone through with this with Wendy, but Wendy still wanted to go along with Lucy.

"Yes I'm sure, you've been like a sister to me and I want to be there for you too!" The young dragon slayer smiled, as a single tear rolled down her cheek."Lu, I'm coming too, y'know." Levy replied, smiling at her best friend."Levy...what about Gajeel? He's your boyfriend, and you won't see him again!" Lucy cried.

"Shrimp is set with going with you; take care of her, bunny girl." Gajeel said, appearing next to Levy."Anyway Lu, I can see Gajeel anytime, I can visit him." Levy replied.

"Levy, Wendy, you're too kind...I feel so bad that you guys are abandoning everything just for me!" Lucy replied.

"Romeo is coming too, right?" Wendy asked, looking at Natsu, he nodded. Romeo was just going to see if they had a safe journey, and then was going to come back.

"But he's our son, I don't want to leave him!" Carla's crying voice was heard not far away from them. She held Lucky close to her."Why do I have to separate from you and my son, Happy? Why can't I stay?!" she cried, crystal blue tears ran from her eyes, as she flew towards Wendy.

"Carla, a dragon slayer has to have their exceed with them...and Lucky is going to be Nashi's exceed..." was all Happy could choke out.

"Wendy! Why are you going? You do know that I won't see Happy and Lucky again, don't you?!" she screamed.

"Carla..."

"NO, DON'T 'CARLA' ME!" she yelled, "Why do I have to come along with Lucy?! She can manage just fine without you!"

Lucy stared at the crying exceed, it was all her and Natsu's fault, ever since the divorce, things had taken a turn for the worst, many problems with the guild members had erupted.

"CARLA!" Wendy yelled, "I don't want to leave as much as you do, but our friends need us! You're not the only one leaving a loved one behind, so stop being so selfish!" Wendy cried, as the tears kept coming and coming.

Carla froze, she looked at her partner and sighed, "Wendy, I'm sorry...I just don't want to leave Lucky behind!"

"It's okay, you can just visit him any time you like, max speed is faster than a train, right?" Lucy added.

"Lucy...I'm sorry I said that, I truly am."

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of the guild, about half an hour later, she had just got her Fairy Tail guild mark removed, she stared at her empty hand and then at the guild."I'll miss you guys, I love you all and will always will, especially you, Natsu and Nashi." She sighed, she smiled up at her first real home and walked off to the train station, where everyone was waiting."Lucy." said a voice behind her, Natsu.<p>

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have something for Natalia, Nashi has one too." He replied, walking over to his other daughter. He brought out a pendant from his pocket, the pendant was broken in half and attached to a chain, it had half a picture on it."You're so sweet, I'll make sure Natalia keeps it." Lucy replied."If you put the two pieces together, the fit and let out a burst of magic!" Natsu said, enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>As Levy, Carla, Wendy and Romeo boarded the train, along with Nashi in Levy's arm, Natsu quickly stopped Lucy getting on."Luce, wait." He grabbed onto her arm."What? The train's going to-" She was cut off with Natsu's lips on hers, he quickly pulled away."I will always be looking your way, no matter how far you are." He whispered into her ear.<p>

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Lucy asked with tearful eyes.

"Beat you to it, Luce." He flashed her his famous grin, as she kissed him on his cheek, she walked off after waving at her fellow ex-guild members.

* * *

><p>11 long years had passed, and Natalia was walking down the stairs of her home in Castelia. Once she reached the bottom, she looked at her left hand and smiled at her blue Sabertooth guild mark."Mum, have you seen Wendy? She was going to show me how to increase my magic energy!" she called, but it seemed that no one was home, not even her mother."Hmm? Mum? Levy? Wendy? Carla? Where are you guys?"<p>

_They're probably at the guild! _She thought as she ran back upstairs to get changed.

A few minutes later, Natalia came down with her long vibrant pink hair in a braid and coming over her shoulder, she was wearing a pale blue top with black jeans, with her keys attached to her belt. Natalia Heartfilia owned 8 celestial spirit keys, 6 of them were silver keys, whilst the other two were really rare, they were called battle keys. Those two keys were silver and had a touch of gold, one had a red ribbon and the other had a dark blue one."Okay..." she mumbled, as she brought out a silver key.

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" she cried, as a golden light appeared, revealing a pale purple snowman-dog with a carrot-like nose."C'mon Ripple, we're going to the guild!" she smiled as she picked up her dog and walked out of the house, not leaving without her necklace.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Come back here Silver!" cried Nashi, chasing a boy around the guild, "Don't be a wimp!"<p>

Silver was the son of Gray and Juvia, he looked like his father, but had a touch of his mother."What is it Nashi?" moaned the boy, speaking from the bar."Come fight me!" she replied.

Nashi had shoulder-length pink hair; she had a side pony tail, tied up with a red ribbon."Nashi, please don't fight, we just managed to fix everything from your last fight!" Lucky replied, hovering above the girl.

"But where is everybody? And why is it dark in the guild?" Nashi replied, running further in the guild, "Fire dragon...ROOOOAR!" she lit up the hall, to see every guild member jump up, "SURPRISE! HAPPY 12TH BIRTDAY NASHI!" they yelled, as the twelve year old stared at the decorated guild hall."Wow...minna, I thought you forgot!" she replied, smiling as she held her necklace."Like I'll ever forget my own daughter's birthday!" laughed Natsu, bowing out flames, which formed letter, saying, 'Happy Birthday'. Natsu hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead."Now that's done, LET'S FIGHT!" Nashi cried, making everyone sweat drop.

"Let's just party."

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIA!" everyone cried as Natalia walked into the guild hall. Everyone was there, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Fro, Lector, all the members of Sabertooth.<p>

"Happy birthday, squirt." Sting said, he pat Natalia's head as she pouted.

"Minna, I forgot my own birthday!" she replied, as everyone burst into giggles."Here you go sweetie, love you." Lucy hugged her daughter and handed her a small box wrapped in pink."What's this?" Natalia asked.

"It's a present, dummy." Teased Sting, "you know, the stuff you get on your birthday."

"I know that!" Natalia quickly retorted.

"Open it." Said Levy, smiling.

Natalia opened her small box to find some sort of ticket."What's this?"

"Remember how you wanted to get stronger and go on holiday? Well with that you can train in a camp in Hargeon for 2 months. You can train and have fun, they have all sorts of fun activities there, you'll love it!" Yukino explained.

"AWESOME! When do I go?!" Natalia asked, jumping up and down.

"Next week." Rogue replied.

"This is so exciting!"

* * *

><p>"Oh dad, this is great!" Nashi exclaimed, waving her pass in the air, "I can't wait to go to that camp, I can fight all I want!"<p>

Natsu smiled.

**OKAY THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT! THIS CHPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS IT WILL MAKE MY DAY, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah hey guys, I fixed a few mistakes and added those lines to make it easier to read!<strong>


	2. A Birthday

**Hello guys, I've decided to update earlier, I was going to update in two weeks (I know I'm evil XD) but reading your reviews and seeing how many followers I got in less than 24 hours made me so happy! I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter right? Oh well...even though I'm sick I'm still updating!**

**A special thank you to: melosic, purplehaze1093, Ebony (Guest) and Guest, for leaving your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tailor The Parent Trap, do I have to put that in the disclaimer? Oh well...**

**This chapter is sorta a type of filler chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's just party." Said Mira, smiling, as Natsu nodded. Nashi looked down at her pass, bubbling with excitement, she couldn't wait to battle other kids, the only kid she could battle in the guild was Silver. She opened up her pass, to see some sort of I.D. card, there was a picture of her on it and her name was written on the front. The attending date was not until next month."Dad, how come I'm going next week when the attending date is not until next month?" The pinkette asked.

"The Grand Magic Games are coming up and we need 3 months to train, so you are going to be at that camp for an extra month, whilst we prepare, that's okay with you, right?" Natsu explained.

"Hey, how come I'm not going? I mean, where am I going to stay?" Silver popped up.

"Dummy, this camp is for girls only!" Nashi laughed, as Silver blushed.

"Ask the stripper, kid." Natsu replied, as Nashi looked p to her father.

"The Grand Magic Games...you were in it last year, right?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, and we smashed Sabertooth, they're going down again!" Natsu exclaimed, as Gray popped up."Yeah, we're going to win!"

"Fairy Tail is awesome!" smiled Nashi, as Laxus let her on his shoulders."Yeah, let's go my fateful dragon, onwards!" she smiled as Laxus walked off.

"Kid, don't get comfortable!" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>**Sabertooth**<strong>

"The Grand Magic Games?" Natalia repeated, "That's like four months away! It's in April!"

"Yeah we know." Sting replied.

"We need 3 months to train, and this year, we're going to mash Fairy Tail, and they're goin' DOWN!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yeah, go win tigers!" laughed Natalia."Hey, mum, have you ever competed in the GMG?"

"Ah yes, a few times, but I don't want to though." Lucy replied, the truth is, the reason she didn't want to participate because she was scared that she may bump into a certain someone from their rival guild, Fairy Tail. She knew he was strong, he was one of the strongest mages she knew, so it was obvious he was going to be there every year. "Aw c'mon Lucy, stop being so afraid!" Sting added. Wendy nodded."Well shouldn't you be? If I'm correct, he kicked your and Rogue's asses, last time." She retorted, as the twin dragons blushed, as she, Wendy and Yukino laughed."Who are you talking about? He seems pretty strong if he defeated Sting and Rogue." Natalia commented.

"Oh, don't worry Nat; you don't need to know about him, it's better if you don't." Wendy reassured.

"Can we stop talking about him, please?" the blonde celestial mage groaned.

_I wonder who they're talking about, it seems that they are trying to not spill his name...could it be that they're talking about my father? No...that's crazy, he's long gone! _Natalia shook her head as everyone looked at her."What's wrong sweetie?" Lucy asked, as her daughter shook her head.

"Nah, I just...have a headache..." she lied.

"Oh okay, Natalia, Rufus baked you a great cake, go check it out!" Yukino smiled.

"Cake?" Natalia asked, as she ran through the guild hall to find the memory make wizard.

The five of them walked over to the bar, where Minerva was."Hey girls, Sting, Rogue." She said, nodding.

"Hey Min, can you get me some white arrows? The fresh ones are the best!" The white dragon slayer said, as the bartender nodded.

"So Sting, have you ever thought about marrying Yukino?" Lucy suddenly asked, earning a very red Sting and Yukino. Sting chocked on his meal and spat it out, the chunks of arrow landed on Yukino's face. Wendy giggled.

"Lucy, what the hell?!" Sting asked. The women were in their thirties now, the ex-Fairy Tail members could have been around 40 if it weren't for Acnologia.

"Lucy, why would you say that? We're only friends!" Yukino blushed.

"The blush on your face doesn't say so!" teased Rogue and Wendy."And plus, Rogue said he saw you two totally making out!" Wendy added, as the white dragon went scarlet."Shut up!"

Unknown to the adults, a certain pink head was standing there, listening to their conversation, chuckling quietly to herself.

"I used to ship StiCy when Lucy came to the guild, but now Stikino is better! Lucy, you and Sting are like siblings..." Rogue randomly added as Lucy blushed.

"StiCy?" Lucy echoed.

"Yeah! Sting and Lucy, kissing in the tre-" Rogue was cut off.

"LUCY KICK!" Rogue was flung out of the guild, and now, there was Rogue-sized hole in the roof.

"Hey Lucy, have you ever thought about marrying again?" Minerva asked, "I mean, you're nearly 40, you're getting old, no offence."

This caught Natalia's attention, her ears perked up.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered."I can't."

"Why not?" asked Yukino, "I bet Nat would love a father."

"I can't, I'm still his mate." Lucy replied, "Mates are for life right?"

"Never thought about that..." Sting replied.

"Maybe you can, I mean you two are long over." Minerva added.

"Maybe he got a new mate, it's been 11 years, it's possible." Yukino added.

"You can't get a new mate, dragons only mate once, they mate for life." Wendy spoke.

"Mating season just went by, he probably went crazy for a mate." Sting added.

"Probably not." Minerva said.

"No I won't, what about Natalia? What if she doesn't want another father? I don't want to make her upset!" Lucy replied.

Natalia looked up at the adults, they wanted her to get a new father when she didn't even know her real father! She knew they knew him perfectly well, but they just didn't tell her!

"If you want to know how I feel about that, I DON'T want a new father!" Natalia cried, she ran out of the guild.

"Natalia..." whispered her mother, "Di she hear the whole conversation?"

"We should leave her alone, she's probably mad, I mean we've been keeping Natsu as a secret to her." Explained Wendy, as everyone nodded.

"We totally messed up, we shouldn't have talked about it here." Sting spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>**Fairy Tail**<strong>

"MIRA! WHERE'S MY BOOZE?" Cana exclaimed, waving her empty bottle in the air."Oh Cana, you can't have alcohol for a child's birthday party!" Mira giggled, as everyone sweat dropped.

Kinana walked over to the centre of the guild hall to place a huge cake on a table."Minna! Let's celebrate Nashi's special day!"

Everyone cheered, as Nashi and Silver ran over to the cake."It's huge!" Nashi exclaimed, staring at the pink cake."I want a bigger one for my birthday!" Silver laughed, pouting as well."Don't worry, son. You'll have a better one than flamebrain, I swear!" Gray swore, clenching his fist.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that ice princess!" Natsu challenged.

"Is that a challenge pyro?" Gray asked, taking his shirt off.

"Damn right it is!"

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana exclaimed.

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" Natsu yelled.

"Dad, stop fighting!" Nashi exclaimed, getting ignored, as Silver chuckled.

"Ice make, LANCE!" Gray yelled, and it started, another fight between the stripper and pyro, just totally normal!

"BOYS! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE CA-" Erza yelled, but it was too late.

SPLAT!

"-KE!" Erza finished, before turning into a demon, "Natsu, Gray, I'll give you 3 seconds to run...1...2..." And the two were off, they took off running.

"Bye dad, see ya at home!" Nashi smiled, bursting into laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>***Natalia (Wherever she is)***<strong>

"Dad, why did you leave mum?" Natalia sniffed, "Are you still alive?"

Natalia stood up from her bed, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out her necklace. She smiled and put it around her neck."Oh dad...I want to meet you...soon..."

"Open, Gate of the attacker, Kogeki!" she yelled, holding out her red battle key. She just wanted to have a chat with one of her spirits, her mother's sprits were busy, she didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

><p><strong>***Later on at Fairy Tail***<strong>

It was late, it was night, and Nashi walked into the guild, as she chased Silver with a flaming fist."Fullbuster! Where are you?!" she yelled, the guild hall was quite empty, only a few people had remained. In one corner, sat Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, with their exceeds, except from Gray."Hey Lucky, have you seen Silver?" she asked her own exceed.

The blue ball of fluff shook his head,"No, I think he went home with his mother, Nashi."

"Okay..." she sighed, the young boy who she had a crush on, had left her all alone!

"Come on, Lisanna?" Nashi lifted her head when she heard Gray shout. She crept closer to the table and began to listen, she had no idea who this 'Lisanna' was, she was curious.

"Why Lisanna Salamander? She might have been gone for 12 years, so what if she's coming home in a month? You can't just make her your mate!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure Nashi wants a mother, I mean I'm trying my best to cope with her, maybe I should have left her with Luce..." muttered Natsu.

"What are you saying? Lucy would have wanted you to take care of your daughter!" Gray replied.

Te members of Fairy Tail assumed that Lucy Heartfilia had died 4 years ago, as she was in a train accident; however, it was unknown to them that Horologium had saved her and her 8 year old daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Natsu and Gray headed for the request board, they were bored, so good mission would keep them occupied."H-hey Natsu...look at this..." Happy called, slightly trembling, he flew over to his partner with a sheet of paper._

"_What is it lil' buddy?" Natsu asked as he took the sheet of paper and started to read:_

_**Ex-Fairy Tail Member, Lucy Heartfilia is assumed dead, in a train accident.**_

_Natsu froze, he couldn't believe it...he should have been there to protect her!_

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

><p>"Luce is dead!" Natsu exclaimed,"she's not my mate anymore!"<p>

Nashi froze; she figured out that 'Lucy' was the name of her mother, if she had died...Nashi almost had tears in her eyes, and her father wanted this 'Lisanna', she didn't even know who the hell she was!

"It doesn't mean you can get another mate!" Gajeel roared.

Nashi ran into Master's office, it was empty, so no one saw her. She went through drawers, hoping to find old issues of Sorcerer Weekly. Her search was a failure, she hadn't found anything, she sat up at went through Master Makarov's files and found a photo. There was a picture of her father when he was around 18, hugging a blonde female, with brown eyes."This is my mother!" Nashi gasped, running her hand through her pink locks, she had the same hairstyle as her mother, she felt pain in her heart, tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran out of the office and out of the guild, towards her house.

* * *

><p><strong>***Natalia ***<strong>

Natalia lay down on her bed, it was dark in her room and the windows were open, revealing the beautiful midnight. She touched her necklace, "Dad...I love you...please...I want to meet you..." she muttered as she cried. The door to her room opened a little to reveal Virgo, her mother's spirit.

"Princess, are you okay? Your mother want s you asleep." She said.

"Er...okay Virgo." She replied, she was lucky she was in the dark, she didn't her favourite maid seeing her tears...As Virgo left, Natalia ran to her open window and let her hair, flow in the winter breeze..."Father..."

* * *

><p><strong>***Nashi***<strong>

Nashi sat on her bed, her bedroom door was locked, and her window was wide open."Mother, why did you leave? Dad needs help coping and you've left him and me all alone!" she cried, she held up the picture and kept it close to her heart. Tears ran down her brown orbs and she wept into her pillow, soon falling asleep...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IS THE END OF THE FILLER CHAPTER! I JUST HAD TO PUT SOME DIALOGUE BETWEEN THE ADULTS IN AND STUFF. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU FOUND THIS CHAPTER BORING, I WILL TRY MY BEST AT WRITING THIS STORY! FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE TWINS WILL GET READY TO GO TO THE CAMP! FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES!<strong>

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, SEE YA!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Celestial Fire White Ice

**Hello readers, thank you for your support. I guess this is the last time I will update early, I would have updated in two or more weeks, but I'm feeling much better now, still sick but better than before, yay! Forgive me if there are any mistakes, this is my first draft for the chapter; I just edited it a little, and fixed a few mistakes. I know this chapter isn't spread out even, but oh well! I also tried my best at young love, I hope you like it, because I need it for a future chapter! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review, I won't update ****EARLY ****again if I don't get at least 5 or more reviews, it's a small number, so you guys can do it! I'm sorry this is another filler-type chapter, but I want you guys to know the strength of Natalia and the heart of Nashi and Silver! So enjoy, action in 3...2...1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap, FT belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't know who the hell own The Parent Trap! XD**

**Twin Mages Chap 3**

"Nashi! Nashi, open up! "

Nashi turned in her sleep, her brown orbs slowly opened, and she sat up, feeling cold, "oh yeah, the window was open..." she mumbled, before hearing a knocking door."Nashi! Open the door!" Natsu said, as Nashi unlocked her door, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were quite damp from her little cry."Yes?"She replied. She neatened her hair as Lucky and happy flew in."Nah it's nothing, you suddenly disappeared at the guild, and I found your door locked."

"Basically, he's trying to say he was worried." Happy spoke as the Salamander nodded.

"Oh yeah, kay." Nashi replied as she slammed her door in her fathers face.

_Stupid dad, what's he thinking about mating again...geez! _She thought to herself, she ran over to her bed and grabbed her picture, she smiled as a single tear escaped her eye."Mum, I hope you're watching over us..." she whispered, falling back on her bed.

* * *

><p>Natalia stared up at her ceiling, she had woken up AGES ago, specifically 4 hours ago, she just couldn't sleep! She had thought about the day before, her mother was thinking about get marrying again, how could she?"I know everyone is keeping my father as a secret to me, but why? Has anything happened to him, is he dead, or what?" She muttered as she ran her hand down her hair."What can I do? I mean, not every adult listens to a child...I could...nah." The pinkette shook her head, she yawned, "What if she does get married, but the guy hates me coz' I ain't HIS child?" The pink headed celestial mage sighed; she couldn't do anything when her mother was happy."Wait, she hasn't actually said she wanted to get married again, so why am I getting so worked up?" She laughed, she sat up and decided to do some training with her spirits. She got dressed and brought out her keys along with her whip."So who shall I train with? Ripple? Vanity? Senshi? Cori? Torikku? Sparx?" She named her silver keys, they were quite powerful, but not THAT powerful though. They were ranked in 5 levels, and they could upgrade if they got stronger. Her two strongest silver keys were Level 4, Senshi and Torikku, Senshi was a shapeshifter and could copy someone's magic and give it to her master to use for a while, whilst Torikku was a cheeky trickster, he was a short little elf-like spirit, his ability was tricking people into attacking the wrong target."Hmm, I'll see if I can go against Sparx or Cori!" Natalia said, smiling, walking out of her house and into an empty field beside the guild.<p>

* * *

><p>Nashi sat quietly in the guild hall, not making a peep, not fighting or anything, which was really rare. Some guild members hadn't even seen her as she was so quiet."Hey, are you okay?" Asked a voice, it belonged to Silver.<p>

"Yes, why do you care if I am or not?" She replied, not looking at him. Her bangs hung and covered her eyes, "I...I was going to go on a mission but I was wondering if you'd like to come along..." Silver muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Nashi blushed at hearing this, as she had a crush on the ice mage."What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Uh, 25 percent of the reward?"

"No 50 50, if I'm going to help you, we need to share it equally." Nashi replied.

"40, 60."

"50, 50."

"30, 70."

"Cheese and crackers."

"DEAL!" Silver said, not realising what she had just said. Nashi giggled.

"Fine, fifty, fifty." Silver huffed, as Nashi ran over to the request board.

* * *

><p>Natalia stood in an open area and held her keys; she wanted to improve before she went to camp, because she knew there would be fights between two people. She had read a leaflet that Wendy had given to her, it said that everyone was going to be split up into 4 teams, each with a team leader and will be facing many challenges, such as: Tag team battles, races, fights, hunting, and fun competitions and games. Natalia couldn't wait to make new friends and learn how to improve. She had been learning how to summon two spirits, as well as her battle spirits merged together. Mamoru and Kogeki were her battle spirits, she could merge them together and summon a silver key, but it used up most of her magic energy, as she was still young.<p>

"Open, gate of the Dark Ballerina, Cori!" A bright light appeared and there stood part crow, part female ballerina, Cori was a crow ballerina, she could attack with feathers, which could cause some damage, even though feathers were soft. Cori's feathers were super sharp and hurt when they came in contact with human skin, she was also acrobatic, and could attack whilst dancing.

"Miss Natalia, what can I do for you?" The spirit chirped.

"I want you to attack me, test my strength."

"As you wish." Cori replied as she began dancing, with every move she did, she could land a kick on her opponent.

Natalia reached for her whip, which Virgo had given her, it was red and black, and it sparkled every time she used it."Argh!" Natalia exclaimed, as a few feathers hit her, she winced in pain as she stood straight."Open, gate of the bounce back mirror, Vanity!" A sunshine coloured mirror appeared; it had two arms, two legs and two huge eyes popping out of the top."Vanity, bounce those feathers back!" Natalia ordered as the celestial spirit did as she was told. Natalia used her whip to slash some feathers backwards.

"Natalia!" Someone called.

* * *

><p>"Got one!" Exclaimed Nashi, holding a job flyer up.<p>

_**Defeat monsters that are terrorising a village for seven thousand jewels. **_

"Cool, we can do that, it'll be easy!" Silver said, as Nashi called her exceed over.

The trio ran over to Mirajane and showed her the job request. "We're taking this one Mira, we will be back by evening!" Nashi said as Mira nodded.

"Are you taking an adult with you?" She asked.

"Pfft, now way in hell, we can manage on our own!" Nashi said.

"And if something happens to her, I'm there to protect her!" Silver added with a slight blush. Nashi looked up at him and blushed, she was glad she was with Silver, because he made her worries go away."Even if he is the son of a stripper..." she muttered, as Silver stared at her.

"Huh?"

"O...oh nothing...let's get going!" Nashi exclaimed as she made her way to the train station.

"Oh, well I'll leave those two lovebirds alone!" Lucky said, flying off towards Pantherlily.

* * *

><p>"Sting?" replied Natalia, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to see what you're up to." He replied.

"Really?"

"No." Sting shook his head, "Are you sure you want to battle with your spirits, I mean aren't they your friends?"

"Well I dunno, I am just defending myself, not attacking."

"But don't you want to test your full potential?" Sting asked.

"Do you just want an easy fight with a twelve year old?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms.

"Nah, I want a challenge, I'll go easy on ya, how's that?"

"Uh, okay then, but don't be too reckless!" Natalia said."Cori, Vanity, return!"

In a flash, the two spirits were gone."Who's starting?"

"Rock paper scissors!" Suggested Sting and Natalia rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Sting had a paper, Natalia had paper.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Sting had a scissor, and so did Natalia.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

And both had rock...

"Rock, paper-" Sting said.

"-KICK!" Interrupted Natalia, as she kicked Sting's shin, he yelped in pain

"Shit, Natalia! What the hell?!" He whined, hopping on one foot.

"Hehee..."

"Kay, hurry and start!" Sting announced.

Natalia, searched for a key, she brought one out and cried, "Open, gate of the talon-wolf...Sparx!" In a flash of light, a scary looking, dog-wolf stood, growling. He had shiny silver fur and a jagged tail, and its fur was slid back.

"A wolf?"

"Sparx, attack with Sharp Scratch!" Natalia exclaimed, as Sting dodged the spirit easily."I ain't even attacking, kid, summon something stronger!" Sting yelled.

_Hmm...dragon slayers have sensitive hearing...right?_ Natalia smirked, "Sparx, perform, Howling Rage!" Sparx pounced towards Sting, howling loudly. The sound was unbearable, but since Natalia was contracted to Sparx, she wasn't affected from his noise."Aw, what the heck!" Sting covered his ears as he stumbled."Holy dragon...wing attack!" Sting stood up, and watched his attack go towards the wolf. Natalia brought out Vanity's key and quickly called him, "Open, gate of the bounce back mirror, Vanity!" She felt herself weaken, as she felt Sting roar at her. His attack blew her away, and she hit several trees in the distance."Argh, I need an exceed!" She muttered as she stood up, "Vanity, return!"

"You're doing good kid, keep it up!" Sting encouraged, Natalia nodded and ran forward."I'm already losing though."

"Aw c'mon, keep fighting, your mother was being strong when she was in the Grand Magic Games, but she lost cause' those Raven bastards cheated, don't give up!"

"Yeah, but I can't beat you, and you know that!" Natalia called back.

"So what! Attack me with everything you've got! There are going to be strong mages at that camp and you're going to show them that YOU are from Sabertooth!" Sting replied.

"I guess..."

"Do your special combo, I haven't seen it yet!" Sting suggested.

"I haven't mastered it though...but here goes...Sparx, return!"

Sting watched Natalia bring out 3 keys..."Open, gate of the..."

* * *

><p>"So where is this village?" Nashi asked, getting off the train, she was relieved that she was on land now, even though her motion sickness wasn't that bad, but due to the fact that everything felt awkward between herself and Silver. Nashi wasn't allowed to go on missions by herself, as she was not 13 yet, however, Silver was as he was 14, two years older than Nashi. "It shouldn't be that far away." Silver replied. Nashi looked down and walked, kicking the dirt as she did, her hair blew back in the wind and she did not notice the pair of dark eyes staring holes into her.<p>

Silver stared at Nashi, his heart was racing, he felt stupid when he was with her and they weren't fighting. Sure they loved to fight one another, but they still loved and cared about each other, but Silver, wanted more that friendship with her. He was unaware of her feelings for him, but he had also had feelings for her, but was too shy to admit them.

"Silver, why are you staring at me like some weirdo?" Nashi asked, looking up at the stripper's son.

"Uh...no I'm not...I'm looking at that...err...bucket..." he stuttered, blushing as he pointed to a bucket covered in dirt."Stop lying; otherwise I'll make sure everyone gets you buckets for your birthday!"

Silver breathed in and out, it felt like the right time to tell her about his feelings...but he was scared about rejection..."What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Nashi asked.

"Uh...you can't laugh..." he began as she nodded, "You see, for a while now, I've been having...feelings for someone, but I'm scared to tell her..."

Nashi's eyes widened, he liked someone, who? Her heart was racing, faster and faster, "Who is it?" She blurted out, feeling slightly jealous, "I-I mean, who is it? Do I know her?"

Silver noticed the hint of jealousy in her voice, "yeah, she's very strong and pretty." He began.

"Uh, she is?" Stuttered Nashi, her cheeks pink.

"Yep, and she's is very brave, and she loves challenges!" Silver exclaimed, noticing how jealous Nashi was getting, as you could literally see steam come out of her ears."Who is she? I mean she can't be better than me, I'm a dragon slayer! Who is she?!" Nashi exclaimed, as she heard Silver chuckle.

Nashi looked upwards, staring at the laughing figure."What?"

Silver looked at her, "You're jealous of yourself!"

"W-wait, what? So who is this girl you like?" Nashi asked, blushing.

"You." He replied, leaning towards her and kissing her cheek.

Nashi felt herself burning up, Silver liked her, SILVER FULLBUSTER liked HER!

Nashi hugged the ice mage and held onto his arm, he chuckled in response, and the two carried on walking."I really like you Silver..." muttered Nashi, blushing crimson."Then be my girlfriend." Silver stated.

"W-what?" She felt herself warming up again.

"Make up your mind, because I ain't repeating it!" Silver blushed, looking away, trying to avoid Nashi's gaze."I say..."

Silver held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course." Nashi smiled.

"Now let's kick some butt!" Silver laughed running and pulling Nashi with him.

* * *

><p>"Open, gate of the...Attacker, Kogeki! Open, gate of the Defender, Mamoru!" In a flash of a bright light, two spirits stood there. Kogeki was male, he had fiery spike hair, and a stud on one ear, he had spikes on his shoulders, and wristbands on both hands, he wore finger-less gloves and had flaming wings. Mamoru was female, she had chestnut hair, that covered her right eyes, she had a metal helmet on, with spikes pointing outwards, she had a huge iron shield, decorated with spikes, she wore protective clothes or coarse grey, and rode on a metal board; she also had metal, demon-like wings.<p>

Natalia panted and Sting looked amazed, "I call thee from the stars and beyond, and I combine you to become one~ Tentai no kumiawase! **(Celestial Combination)**"

A bright light appeared, and both spirits combined into one, "Now, Tamashi, attack Sting with Celestial Combination!" Natalia yelled, falling to her knees.

"Holy dragon, claw!" Sting cried, attacking the newly formed Celestial spirit, Tamashi. Sting used his dragon slaying magic to block Tamashi's attack, but was slightly struggling."Damn it, Nat! How strong is this spirit?!" Sting exclaimed.

"That's not all..." she whispered, _two level 4s, add together to make 8, which means Tamashi is level 8! _Natalia held out another key, but out of Sting's sight, "open, gate of the Trickster!" She whispered, Natalia crouched down so she was the same height as Trickster."Natalia~! What can I do for ya~?" He danced, as he hopped from foot, to foot."Can you cause a quick illusion for Sting please?" Trickster nodded, and dissolved into the air to work his magic. Natalia watched Sting fight back, as Tamashi was trying her hardest."Tamashi! Try Double Mirror!" Tamashi turned into two and surrounded Sting, as he attacked both of them. As she ran towards him, she saw that Sting's eyes had swirls instead of pupils - the illusion was set!

Natalia got out her whip and ran towards her opponent, feeling weaker by the second, every attack that Tamashi and Trickster used, her power drained.

Sting saw the newly formed spirit come his way, he was glad he had gotten Natalia to use her strongest, as he, master of Sabertooth, wanted to see how much Natalia had improved. He also knew she was feeling weak, so he went easy on her and used his less effective attacks. Suddenly a sharp pain went through him, he looked up, cursing, "FUCK!", as his vision went white. All he saw were red, striped lollies and trucks."Hehee...try to get out of this one!" A voice echoed throughout his mind. How strong was this Celestial mage? She sure had a lot of potential; maybe she could participate in the GMG when she was older! Sting could also feel himself attacking and defending in the real world, he relied upon his dragon senses. But he couldn't see, all he saw were random images, lollies to trucks, from trucks to cats, from cats, to cans, and so on. Sting lifted his chin to smell, he smelt Natalia coming towards him, he turned his head, "Holy dragon ray!"

Natalia saw a huge amount of magic coming towards her, she knew it was over for her, she let it come towards her and hit her directly. She closed her eyes and screamed as she flew through many trees and crashed through the guild's walls, and landed in the middle of some tables and chairs.

* * *

><p>"Fire dragon, roar!" Nashi yelled, as she did a unison raid with Silver.<p>

"Ice make: Tidal Wave!" Silver yelled, jumping along with Nashi's attack.

There were only 3 more vulcans left, they were fighting them near a cliff.

A vulcan came up from behind Nashi, and grabbed her, "KYA~!" she exclaimed, as she tried to wiggle herself free. She set her body alight on fire, hoping that the vulcan would let go of her. Sadly, it did not, "let go of her, you ugly piece if crap!" Silver yelled, "Ice make: Gun!" He yelled, blasting the vulcan with ice, however he held Nashi close to him, even tighter."Eeek!" She yelled, as she felt herself fly with her hugger."Nashi, HEADBUTT!" Nashi exclaimed, she flung her head backwards, knocking the vulcan on its nose and chin. The vulcan howled in pain, and let go of Nashi, however, the vulcan had fallen off the cliff, and so had Nashi..."AAAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p>"Argh, that hurt like hell!" Natalia groaned as Lucy and Wendy, followed by other guild members rushed to her aid.<p>

"Natalia, sweetie!" Exclaimed Lucy, sitting down next to her daughter, "are you okay? What happened?"

Natalia smiled, she was glad she went past her limits and had a great fight."I'm...fine..." she replied, struggling to get up.

"Stay down, I'll heal you!" Wendy ordered.

"Who did this to you?!" Lucy asked, as she noticed the cuts and bruises on her daughter's skin.

"She's a great fighter, Lucy, she nearly had me there!" Said a voice, Lucy and Wendy whipped their heads round to see the master of Sabertooth.

"STING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Lucy yelled, fuming.

"Calm down, I was testing her strength, she is really strong. She had a lot of potential." Sting stated.

"You could have killed her! If you had, what would you have done!?" Lucy yelled.

Sting smirked, "I would give you another child."

Lucy went red, she blushed so hard that she ignored everyone and left her daughter with Wendy, "I was just kidding!" Sting called.

"You might have offended her...MASTER!" Yukino replied.

"Kid, you okay?"

Natalia looked up and nodded, "that was awesome, let's fight again sometime!"

Sting's eyes widened, and then he smiled, "you know, that's what your dad once told Rogue and I, he taught me a great lesson that time, he was truly awesome." He said softly. Natalia looked at Sting; he showed a warm look which made Natalia sigh, "if only I had met him..."

Wendy help Natalia walk to the infirmary as Lucy glared at Sting, glaring daggers at him, "what was that about?" She asked, "don't talk about him to her!"

Lucy walked off, following Wendy and Yukino.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Nashi screamed as she lost her balance and fell off the side of the cliff. The young girl closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.<p>

"NASHI!" Silver cried, he ran towards the edge as he saw the pink headed mage topple, as she fell, he lunged forward and grabbed her hand."Nashi!" He called, as she looked up at him."Help me Silver!" She said, her hand slipping from his grasp.

"Hold on!" Silver grabbed both her arms and pulled her forward; she climbed back upwards and sat at the edge of the cliff in Silver's arms."Are you okay?" He asked, as she nodded, he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "be careful next time, I don't want your dad yelling at me!"

"I was so scared!" Nashi whimpered, as she slowly got to her feet.

"You're with me now, and let's finish these guys off!" Silver held her hand and brought her closer, "Fire and ice come together: UNISON RAID!" they both yelled, blowing the vulcans away. "We did it!" Smiled Nashi, as she looked at her partner.

"Yeah we did, let's get our reward!" Nashi nodded and ran off, following Silver...

"Here you go, and thank you for your help." Nashi nodded at the man and gladly took the money."You two seem like a cute couple!" The man added, causing Nashi and Silver to blush scarlet. Once the two were outside, Silver started to speak, "Y'know, now that we're a couple, I still won't go easy on you, when we fight back at the guild!"

"No one told you to do so, and I won't go easy on you, either!" Nashi replied, skipping to the train station. Silver grabbed onto Nashi's hand and walked with her. As soon as they boarded the train, Nashi felt her stomach churn and began to feel sick; she sat down next to the ice mage."Are you okay? You look like a frog!" Silver teased.

"Ha...ha...very funny...I forgot to...laugh..." Nashi replied.

"You can rest on my shoulder." Silver suggested, he lay Nashi's head on his shoulder and blushed. He kissed her forehead, as she soon fell asleep.

The train ride was only 2 hours, and by the time the two got back, it was already evening, and the sun had set."Nashi...get up!" Silver said.

"Gffff...five more minutes..." Nashi mumbled.

"Fire breath."

Nashi replied, "ice princess."

"Pyro maniac!"

"Ice pimple."

"Dragon brain."

"Stripper freak."

"I don't strip, princess."

"Nah, I'm the dragon, you're the princess." Nashi muttered, letting out a small giggle. "Come on girl, we can fight back at the guild!" Silver informed, as Nashi shot up and ran off the train, shouting, "last one back to the guild is a mushroom face!"

Silver dashed off, following his pink partner. He chuckled to himself with a smile; Nashi was his, well for now anyway.

* * *

><p>Natalia sat in the guild infirmary, she had plasters all over her body and had a bandage on her arm and ankle, but she was happy, she fought well and was proud of herself. She knew she had surpassed her mother, and was continuing to get stronger. She couldn't wait until she left for camp, judging from Wendy, she would be back to normal in a few days.<p>

* * *

><p>Days went by and Nashi and Natalia woke up in their own rooms, in their own separate houses. It was the day that they would leave for camp and stay somewhere far from home for 3 whole months, both were extremely excited.<p>

Natalia walked down the stairs, her heart was racing and she was full of nerves, she breathed in and ran downwards, "I'm going to show them how strong I am, I'm going to make Sabertooth proud!"

Nashi put up her hand, signalling the Fairy Tail sign, "I'll how 'em what I'm made of, I'm all fired up!"

**Ah, this is one heck of a chapter, my longest yet, it was a pain to edit! I hope you guys liked it, I SWEAR, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW; otherwise I might set Erza on you, just kidding! Or am I? I don't know if you guys like Nashi X Silver, but who cares, I need it for later! Anyway, MY FIRST 4K CHAPTER! PLUS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! WEHEY! I'm so happy, I wrote this over about 2 3 days. I hope that it wasn't too boring! I REALLY DIDN'T GO OVER THE WHOLE CHAPTER, I JUST SKIMMED IT, SO SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED! **

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. First Encounter

**Hey guys! Uh, the wire and laptop finally connected, you will only understand that if you have read my AN which is deleted now. So I had some writers block, so sorry if this chapter is not to your standard. I hope you like it and I want to tell you guys that the next update will be in a couple of weeks, I have other fanfictions I need to update, like Far 'N' Heatless and Meet the Mirror. After those two are updated I will update this! By then, chapter 5 will already be written, hopefully, and the main things can start to happen.**

**And now I'm talking to one of my silent readers, and a friend of mine, you know who you are Shippa! I swear, STOP COMPLAINING SO MUCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE NATALIA AND DON'T SHIP NASHI AND SILVER, AND THE FACT THAT SILVER SHOULD BE YUUKI! THIS I MY STORY! **

**Ah the thing I can get you to do for me, when I say "I won't update" XDD I'm evil, but textiles was okay today, thanks to that! Shall I say that more often? GEHEHE!**

**Anyway I should stop rambling and stop with this LONG author's note! Enjoy this chapter, and feel free to check out my other stories, especially Far 'N' Heartless, since it's lacking readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Twin Mages chap 4

Nashi set her fist on fire and ran to the guild, where they were hosting a good bye party. She always kept her necklace, and the photo of her parents, she wondered why her mother was known as an 'ex-member', did she leave or what? "Mum, are you watching over us, like I asked?" Nashi whispered, "I've been less reckless because Dad says he's finding it hard to cope with me, but I think he's doing great, don't ya think?"

Lucky hovered above his dragon slayer, listening to her mumble, he felt sorry for her, she hadn't seen her mum, whilst he had seen her mum, as well as his."Hey Lucky, do you know anything about our mothers?"

Lucky stopped in mid air, "uh, yes, my mother was a princess in some other world." He said.

"Err, do you know why she left?" Nashi asked.

"She didn't leave, she's just staying somewhere else...I hope, I haven't heard from her in 12 years..." Lucky answered, as he flew on.

"How about my mum? Dad said she's dead!" Nashi called out.

However Lucky ignored her and flew off.

Natalia ran down the stairs to the kitchen, she had put on a blue polo neck, maroon jeans, and had her hair in a braid and coming over her left shoulder. She had her keys and whip attacked to her belt."This is it, in less than an hour I'll be on my way to camp. Natalia felt like her stomach was inside out, performing rolls and messing with her; she felt like backing out of going, yes she was going to miss her family and friends, but she was going to miss out on a once in a life time opportunity, so she WAS going. "Oooh, nerves, they're going to be the death of me!" Natalia stood in front of the stairs, to be greeted by Carla, "hey Carla."

"Hi Natalia, are you all set?" The white exceed asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I-I don't know..." Natalia stuttered.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine, just fine!" Carla reassured, as Levy burst in through the doors."Ah, I'm not too late!" She cheered.

"You're back from your mission; you weren't supposed to be back until a few days." Carla spoke as Levy nodded.

"I finished early, and I wanted to see Natalia off!" She replied.

"Thanks." Natalia replied, as she walked into the kitchen, to have breakfast.

"Thanks guys!" Nashi exclaimed, gazing at the decorated guild hall. The was a huge banner saying, "GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK NASHI!" in huge red letters.

"Kid, be careful." Grunted Gajeel, slapping Nashi on her back.

"Where's Silver?" Nashi asked, looking through the crowd of people, searching for Silver. "He's over there," Happy informed, as Nashi thanked him, "Aye sir!"

"Silver!" Nashi exclaimed, running over to her best friend.

"Hey Nashi." He replied, "take care, yeah?"

Nashi hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her."Are you going to tell your dad about us?" Silver asked.

"No, not yet." Nashi replied."I'm going to miss you, ice princess."

"Same here, flamebrain." Chuckled Silver. "Look after yourself, come back safely."

"You too." Nashi stood up and grabbed Silvers hand, the two walked over to get some cake.

"Eh, who would've thought, you and my son..." a voice said, Nashi and silver blushed as Gray chuckled, "You're too cute."

"Dad, shut up!"

"Yeah, shut up stripper gut!" Nashi added, with a flaming fist.

"Calm down, does Natsu know about you lot?"

Nashi shook her head, "you gotta tell him." Gray said.

"Not yet..." muttered Nashi, she sighed.

Soon, an hour went by, and both girls were about to leave...

* * *

><p>Natalia said her goodbyes to her friends and family, trying her best to keep her tears in. "Going to miss you guys, good luck in the Grand Magic Games!"<p>

Natalia said as she hugged Sting, "Natalia, always try your best, yeah? Don't let us down!" Sting said,

"Nat, have fun," Wendy said, as Carla added, "Don't be reckless!"

Natalia smiled, and followed her mother out of the guild hall, pulling her suitcase along.

Carla watched the pinkette walk off, she smiled as she remembered when Wendy was her age, she was so cute an adorable. Suddenly, her vision went dark, as she saw images, they were quite blurry, but she could make out two pink haired girls, they were looking at each other and fighting, they had masks on, and cloaks, she could make out one using keys and the other fire. A red mark was shown on one of the girl's arm and a blue one on the hand of the other - she gasped.

"Impossible, impossible, how can they meet? And they're going to fight? This is bad very VERY bad..." Carla started to panic, as she muttered things under her breath, she had to keep it a secret, she couldn't tell anyone!

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, bringing Carla out of her trance.

"Nothing...nothing...it was nothing..." she muttered, flying off.

* * *

><p>"See ya Silver!" Nashi called, waving at the ice mage, she followed her dad out of the guild and to the train station. "Hey Nashi." Started Natsu.<p>

"Yeah dad?"

"Gray told me about your relationship with...Silver..." added Natsu.

"Oh he did?" Stuttered Nashi.

"How could you not tell me? You've kept it a secret from your own dad!" Natsu replied, as Lucky flew above the two pink heads.

"Yeah...I did...you're okay with it, right?" Nashi asked, worried for her father's answer."I guess, if he makes you happy and all." Natsu breathed out.

"Thank you so much!" Nashi hugged her father.

"I knew you liked him, it was obvious." Natsu stated, bluntly.

"H-how did you know?" Nashi asked.

"And people say I'M dense...che." Natsu muttered.

A few hours went by, and Natalia and Nashi entered the camp through huge iron gates. They were alone, and were instructed to follow a set of arrows that led to a hall, by a gate keeper.

Inside the hall, rows of black chairs were neatly placed, and a refreshments stand was put up in a corner, with drinks, treats, and biscuits. Nashi ran off to get a drink whilst Natalia got a chocolate covered biscuit.

As Nashi walked over to a seat, she walked past a pink haired girl, she didn't see her face properly, but when their shoulders brushed against each other, both flashed blue. Both gasped at looked at each other, before walking off. "Who was that? She feels familiar to me...but how?" Nashi mumbled, before taking a seat next to a blue haired girl. Her hair was curly and was tied into a pony tail. "Hey, I'm Nagisa." She said, smiling at Nashi.

"I'm Nashi, nice to meet you." Nashi replied.

"This is my friend Renna." Nagisa pointed to a girl with short blonde hair, she waved at Nashi, who nodded in response."Hey."

"Oh excuse me," said a voice, Natalia turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair. It was curled and it came over her right shoulder, she wore a turquoise top and a red skirt. "Oh sorry." Natalia replied, moving out of the way.

"It's fine; I'm Lauren, what's your name?"

"I'm Natalia, nice to meet you Lauren!" Natalia replied, sitting down next to the blonde.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and a lady with light brown hair stood in front of everyone. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Hargeon camp, my name is Asuna, and I will be your head leader for the next few months." The lady began as everyone looked her way. "Today you will be doing a short skills test and you will be put into 6 groups of 6, each group will stay in a cabin and will have a team leader. I understand that some of you are in official guilds and some are not, that does not matter. Throughout your time here, you will be doing fun activities, and challenges, you will also how learn to boost your magic energy. Every week, there will be battles between two people; twice a week, so always be prepared. Outside there will be a sheet with your group and cabin number, please go in an orderly manner. If you have any questions, please stay behind. When the pips go in two hours, please go out into the arena to start you skills test, wear something athletic!" Asuna ended, walking over to the door.

Nashi and Natalia both went to check out which group they were in, Nashi got there first and searched through the sheet.

**Cabin 3**

**Nagisa Blackstone**

**Emily Leftin**

**Asami Miyra**

**Teru Kuashi**

**Renna Tsaku**

**Nashi Dragneel**

"Hey Nagisa, Renna, we're in the same team! In cabin 3!" Nashi called out, she walked over to her new friends, passing another pinkette - Natalia. Nashi stared at her, wondering what the warm feeling was, that she gave off. Natalia also looked at her, wondering who she was. Both also flashed blue again, for an unknown reason. Natalia ignored it and looked through the sheet.

**Cabin 5**

**Natalia Hearftilia**

**Emiko Rayna**

**Lauren Rukha**

**Sugo Kirigaya**

**Haruka Enliz**

**Mariko Manami**

Natalia smiled as she head over to her cabin with her luggage, as she opened the door, she gasped, as it was massive inside, in the corner were two, 3-level bunk beds, and wardrobes. It was just like an average bedroom with carpet. "Cool isn't it?" A girl with lime green hair stated, she sat on one of the beds, on the second bunk."I know right, aren't you the one for the top bunk?" Natalia asked, throwing her bag onto the top bunk."I really don't care; it was the first one I saw, so yeah!" She replied, laughing, "The name's Emiko, glad to have ya on the team!" Emiko smiled, as Natalia nodded."I'm Natalia, you can call me Nat."

Natalia climbed onto the top bunk as the rest of the team came in.

"Nat! I wanted the top bunk!" Whined Lauren as she ran over to the bottom bunk.

"Yer snooze, yer lose!" Natalia grinned as she opened up her bag, bringing out her clothes and tossing them into the wardrobe."Well I don't care." Lauren smiled, kicking her flats off.

"So we're team huh? Well I'm Sugo!" Said a girl with short black hair.

"Emiko is the name!"

"Lauren."

"I'm Natalia!"

"Haruka." She had curly blonde hair, with red highlights.

"My name is Mariko!" said a girl with dark blue hair.

"Do you guys wanna check out the arena?" Natalia suggested, bringing out an outfit to wear."Yeah sure let's get changed." Emiko replied

"Nah, Manami, Sugo and I are going to the cafeteria!" Haruka replied, as she walked off.

Ten minutes later, Natalia came out wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark blue Sabertooth guild mark in the centre, and she was also a black mini skirt, with leggings, and red trainers. She had her keys and whip attached to her belt as usual and always kept her hair in a braid. "So cool!" Natalia exclaimed, gazing at the rings of fire, and skills course."I know right!" Emiko replied, leaning onto the Iron Gate. "I wonder if I'm able to do something like that!" replied Lauren, pointing at a balance beam, leading into a tub of water, with spikes poking downwards, hanging from above."Oh crap, is this some death trap?" Emiko asked.

"Don't be wimps; I can do that course in less than a minute!" Boasted a voice, that came from a girl with pink hair, she had two pig tails on the side of her head.

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Natalia.

"Oh yeah!" Nashi replied.

"Nashi, leave them alone, we can beat them!" replied Nashi's friend, Nagisa.

"You sure about that?" Emiko asked, right in Nagisa's face.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Renna, flipping her hair.

"Heck yeah!" Natalia and Lauren replied.

"Hey hey hey!" Interrupted Nashi, "first of all, I'm in the strongest guild in Fiore, so you better watch out!" Nashi sneered, showing off her Fairy Tail guild mark.

Emiko was about to retort, when Natalia stepped in, "Ahem! So you're one of those lame fairies, huh? Well us tigers will take that title away, you hear me? Sabertooth will win the Grand Magic Games this year, so YOU better watch out!" Natalia also showed off her guild mark, "oooh, girl you got cussed out!" Emiko replied, smirking at Nashi. "Who says? Fairy Tail will always win when my dad is up there, he's the famous Salamander!" Nashi added.

"So you're the daughter of the guy who has no wife? He probably scared her off, with his weirdness!" Lauren joked.

"Lauren, back off, don't talk about people's personal lives like that." Natalia snapped, knowing the feeling of having only one parent.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, as Natalia and Emiko walked into the arena.

* * *

><p>Asuna stood in the arena two hours later and was announcing the order of people who would do their skills test first."First is Nashi Dragneel, followed by Natalia Heartfilia, then after those two, will be Annie Hunter and Kali Thornwood!"<p>

Both Nashi and Natalia stepped into the arena and stood by the starting position. Natalia was behind Nashi, as she got ready to start. "You will be timed and your skills will be tested, have fun!" Asuna exclaimed, blowing a whistle, signalling that it was time to start. As soon as she blew it, Nashi sprinted her fastest to a ramp and ran up it and slid downwards. She balanced on a beam and jumped into a pool of water, then through a flaming ring. She got to a mud pile, where there were red circles, making a path going along. Carefully, but quickly, she jumped from each one to the other, sweat started to form on her forehead as she pushed through a wall of gloop."Fire dragon iron fist!" She exclaimed, using her fire to push past the gloop. She used all her might to push through it and when she got to the other side, she was covered in green slime. In the background she could hear cheering, she stopped to look at the next challenge and saw a forest of magical shapes, they were huge and only left a small gap to get through. "How the hell am I supposed to get through that?" The young pinkette attacked with her flames, decimating a few shapes at a time. By the time she was near the end, she carried on with the other challenges. When she got to last challenge, Nashi could only stare. There was a huge pool of water, and a beam went over it, and above huge spikes were hanging down low. Nashi breathed in an out, as she took a step onto the beam and ducked under the spikes. She took her time, as she didn't want to get hurt. As she walked, she set herself alight, causing parts of the beam to disintegrate. Her foot slipped and she felt herself fall, but she managed to hang on and climb back onto the beam. She ran swiftly to the end and jumped into a pool of water, that was really deep. "Eek!" She squeaked, as her head went under for a few seconds. She pushed herself upwards, panting for air. Her pink locks stuck to her face and water dripped down from her hair and body. Her eyes stung from the amount of water, and her nose hurt, she had swallowed a lot of water, which made her cough. "Argh, so annoying!" Nashi muttered, as she remembered she was being timed. She leapt out of the water, and with all her strength got to the end of the track. As soon as the claxon went, she dropped to her knees, feeling too tired to move, "you're up next Natalia!" Nashi said as she was helped over to a chair. Natalia replied with a simple nod as Asuna made her way and began to talk, "Well done Nashi, your time was 12 minutes and 43 seconds! That is the time to beat! Natalia Heartfilia, I wish you luck and please get ready."

Natalia felt nervous as she walked over to the starting line, when she heard the whistle she zoomed off. She ran up a ramp and jumped downwards, and swiftly ran on the beam and into the pool of water. In front of her stood a flaming ring, she did not know how to get through it, she cupped some water in her hands and washed the flames away. She then easily jumped through it, she was now tired, she jogged over to the mud pile and got out one of her keys, "Open, gate of the talon-wolf, Sparx!" She jumped onto the back of Sparx, and travelled over to the next challenge. Once she got to the forest of shapes, she grabbed her whip and flung it in all directions, slicing them and making a path. Sparx also helped by shredding them and turning them to dust.

"GO NAT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Natalia heard Emiko cheer, she smiled and regained her energy, and she sent Sparx back to the spirit world. "This is the last challenge!" Natalia muttered to herself, and ran up the beam, using her whip to destroy the spikes; she walked carefully, avoiding small puddles of water. Once she got to the end, she stared at the pool of water. She stared at her muddy hands and body, should she? She looked in the distance, and noticed that the pool was long, she had to swim all the way to the end, which was not happening - the pinkette couldn't swim. A pole caught her attention as she flung her whip forward, in hope that it would reach the pole. It went up high and wrapped around it, Natalia knew it was dangerous, but she climbed up her whip and up to the pole. She held her breath as she let herself fall, if she landed safely, she would be able to run to the finishing line. Her squeezed shut, she pulled out a key, shouting, "Open gate of the dark ballerina, Cori!" Cori appeared and grabbed Natalia and flew her down to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprinted to the end, as everyone cheered.

Natalia fell to her knees and crawled over to a seat beside Nashi, who had a towel around her, she had her flames going and keeping her warm. Asuna walked out, "Great job Natalia, I didn't think you would get past the last challenge, you're very skilful! Your time was 13 minutes and 06 seconds! Well done!"

Natalia smiled as an assistant handed her a towel to wipe herself clean, from the gloop and mud,

After everyone was tested, the person with the quickest time was Nashi, with Emiko second, with 12 minutes and 54 seconds, followed by Natalia.

The day had been great, and both Natalia and Nashi were exhausted. Natalia smiled up at the cabin ceiling and smiled, she was going to go bed now. She touched her pendant and it flashed blue. She didn't know why it did that, but she ignored it, "g'night mum, dad, hope your well!"

* * *

><p>Nashi climbed up onto the third bunk and collapsed on the bed. She smiled, as she brought out the picture of her parents and the necklace her mother had left her. She caressed it, but from the sudden touch, it flashed blue, which caused her to fall backwards and fall on top of Nagisa."Ow what the hell?" moaned Nashi as she stood up."Ugh, you're clumsy!" Nagisa muttered as she rubbed her sore back. "Yeah yeah..." was the only thing Nashi could reply. She slowly climbed back up to her bunk and lay her head down onto her pillow, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of meeting her mother one day...<p>

**OOOF! That was some pain in the butt to write! But it's done, proud of me? XD JK JK! Please leave a review, even if you are a silent reader or guest, PWEAAASE! *POUTY FACE* I appreciate reviews in person and stuff, but I'd like a review from you guys! Since my birthday is coming up, I'm thinking about writing a one shot for you guys, shall I do it? I already have some of it planned. Anyway, the next story I will update is Far 'N' Heartless, but I need a week break first, XD Uggh I had other things to say but I forgot...**

**Preview for chapters 5+: **

_**Nashi: Ugh, what's this? The battles are going to start from tomorrow, oh geez. Well, I've been chosen as Team Leader so I'm not going to fight, but what's with my pendant flashing blue all the time?**_

_**Emiko: Girl you're wrong, Team Leaders, DO fight, and have you ever thought about having another half of that necklace?**_

_**Nashi: Nah, I think it was designed like this.**_

_**Emiko: Do those jagged edges look normal to you?**_

_**Nashi: I dunno...**_

**SEE YA PEEPS!~~~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY XDDDD<strong>

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl for being so friendly, it's great RP-ing with ya, XDD, i updated this JUST FOR YOU!**


	5. Twin Challenges!

**Hey guys this is an early update, i just had to, you guys are the best, leaving review and stuff. I know i said i would do it in 4 weeks, but I changed my mind. I'm currently half way finished with chapter 6, so it might be up by next week. This would have been up later on n the week but I didn't go school today (YAY) so I had some extra time.**

**A shout out to my friends Aniqa (I BET I SPELT YOUR NAME WRONG AND I BET I TOTALLY WROTE THE WRONG NAME BECAUSE MY MIND IS FUZZY), because you wanted it for some reason. So I hope you guys like this chapter...so any of you guys think of SAO whilst reading this? Just me? Okay.**

**Chapter 5 **

Natalia slept like a rock, due to exhaustion, she woke up late the next morning. "Hey Nat, wake up, it's nearly 2 pm!" Emiko exclaimed, shaking her friend awake from her deep slumber. "Uggh...five more min...utes..." groaned Natalia, waving her left hand slowly.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING!" Emiko screeched as Lauren walked into the room, "She's not waking up huh?"

Emiko nodded, as Sugo rushed in with a bucket full of water, "Here!" She exclaimed, throwing the water onto Natalia, making her scream. "EEEK!" She screamed, immediately shooting up, and landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow~, what the hell guys?" She whined, shivering, she grabbed a towel to dry her wet hair. She grabbed her keys and whip, along with an outfit to wear and trotted over to the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom, wearing a baby blue jumper, and a black ruffle skirt. She wore chunky black boots with white tights. As usual, her hair was in a braid."Come on; let's get to this damn meeting!" She huffed, walking out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>As Nashi snored away, she dreamt of her parents. She woke up to feeling of water against her skin. "KYAA!" she yelped, as her friends burst into a fit of giggles. Nashi groaned as she slowly climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and collapsed on the floor."She's sleeping. Again." Renna stated, as Nagisa stared at her fallen friend.<p>

"Wow." She added sarcastically."How do we wake her up?"

Renna held in her breath, before shouting as loud as she could, "NASHI! NASHI, LOOK THEY'RE GIVING OUT FREE CUPCAKES AND A NEW TYPE OF FIRE!"

Upon hearing those words, Nashi shot up like a bolt, with some drool coming out from the side of her mouth."Uh, where?" She asked, yawning.

"Sorry about that Nashi, just hurry up and get changed, we have to go to a meeting in 15 minutes." Renna explained.

"Great." Nashi moaned, as she walked into the bathroom with some clothes.

About 10 minutes later, Nashi, Natalia and their friends, entered the breakfast hall to get some food to eat. Natalia sat down with her tray of food; she had chosen a bowl of pudding and a breakfast bar. She yawned, as she chewed slowly.

"We're going to be late." stated Emiko.

"Who cares." replied Natalia.

"They have great food here." Lauren added, biting into her cake.

"True, so what are we doing today?" Natalia asked.

"We are supposed to get a schedule with a timetable for what we're going to do for this week." Lauren explained, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I hope we have free time." Emiko added.

"We do, only a couple of hours, per day and the weekends." Lauren replied, as Natalia silently nodded.

"Hey can we sit here?" Nashi asked, setting her tray down, opposite from Natalia.

"Yeah whatever, go ahead." muttered Natalia.

"Uh thanks." mumbled Renna.

"How come you goody goodies are late?" Nagisa asked.

Emiko and Lauren eyed Natalia, "_she_ overslept." They said bluntly.

"So did I, gosh I'm tired." Nashi replied, as she and Natalia yawned.

Their four friends stared at the two pink heads, all thinking the same thing."You know, you both look alike." commented Lauren.

"You do." Nagisa replied.

"Oh really now?" Both Nashi and Natalia spoke, uninterested.

Suddenly, both girls flashed blue, making the 6 gasp. "Argh!" Nashi groaned, "not again!"

"I know right." Natalia added, as Nagisa, Renna, Lauren and Emiko, stared at the two pinkettes. "What, have I got a bug on my face?" Natalia asked.

"N-No..." Emiko replied.

"Do you guys know each other?" Renna asked.

"No, we just met." Nashi replied.

"But it feels like you two have a connection." Lauren added.

"Just because we have pink hair, doesn't mean we have some connection." Natalia replied.

"But you both flashed blue for some reason." Nagisa added.

"So what, we probably have some power outage or rivalry magic." Nashi answered.

"Rivalry magic?" repeated Lauren.

"It's when two people have magic that don't go well when they're in contact, it's an ancient type spell." explained Natalia.

"Then why do you guys have it?" Nagisa asked.

"Beats me." shrugged Nashi, as Lauren screamed.

"What?!" Emiko exclaimed.

"We were supposed to be in main hall, like 20 minutes ago!" Lauren cried.

"Why are we sitting around then?" Asked Renna, "let's go!"

The six of them ran to throw their trash away, and zoomed out of the hall, and ran across the campus to the main hall. By the time they go there, they were 30 minutes late. Nashi slowly opened the door, to see Asuna making a speech. She quietly opened it, and slipped in, followed by her and Natalia's friends. They went to the back row and silently sat down."I am so out of breath!" Natalia panted.

"Same here." Nashi whispered, as the other four nodded in agreement.

"You're finally here, Natalia, Nashi, Nagisa, Renna, Emiko and Lauren." They heard Asuna say, they immediately shot up. "Thought you could sneak in?" Asuna asked, as everyone's heads whipped their way."Probably?" Nashi answered.

"Next time, make sure you are on time!" Asuna warned, "When it's time for work, you work, not snooze! You got that?"

"AYE!" The group of six replied, with some sweat coming down their foreheads.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm tired!" Natalia said, as she lay down on the grass, in a nearby field.<p>

"You said that two hours ago." mumbled Lauren.

"I know, but sitting in some hall for 2 hours is damn right boring!" Natalia replied, closing her eyes, and feeling the breeze.

"Hey Natalia, do you really think that you and Nashi don't have some connection?" Emiko suddenly asked.

"How are we even supposed to have a connection? That's highly unlikely." Natalia replied.

"But it is possible." Emiko answered, as Natalia sat up.

"Well I really don't care, I came here to get stronger, not to solve some mystery about some connection I _might_ have with a random person I just met!" Natalia added.

"You both have pink hair." stated Lauren.

"She probably dyed it." Natalia asked.

"You both look alike." Emiko added.

"Don't people have secret look a-likes? However I don't think we look alike." Natalia replied.

"You do, kinda." Lauren replied.

"We don't, just because we have the same colour hair, doesn't mean we look alike." Natalia explained, "and anyway, can we stop talking about her?"

Lauren and Emiko nodded in response. Lauren reached into her pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper - their timetable. "Hey guys, at 10pm, there is going to be a match!" Lauren said, as Emiko and Natalia looked in her direction.

"Today? After that tiring skills test?" asked Natalia, "oh great."

"Asuna said to pick a team leader; we should do that after lunch." Emiko replied as Natalia nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're picking our team leader!" Emily explained, standing on the couch.<p>

"Yep! And I nominate Nashi!" Renna exclaimed, as Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah! Nashi, you're in the strongest guild, you can represent our power and strength!" Asami exclaimed.

"Yeah come on Nashi, you got the best score in the skills test!" Teru added, as Nashi blushed."Yeah well..."

"Say yes!" pleaded Emily.

"Okay then, GUYS I'M YOUR TEAM LEADER!" Nashi exclaimed.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, as Nashi laughed.

"Be prepared guys, for some fun times you won't forget!" Nashi cried, earning high fives from Nagisa and Teru. "Lets have some fun today." Emily suggested, as Teru and Renna nodded.

"Lets go...um.." mumbled Nashi.

"How about swimming? There's a huge swimming pool on campus." Asami informed.

"You guys wanna go there?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah okay." Renna replied.

"Let's go to the pizzeria!" Teru exclaimed.

"Bowling!"

"Cinema!"

"No let's go to the hidden place in the forest!"

Nashi watched her team fire out places to go to have fun; she watched and stood still, trying to think.

"I wanna go to the spa!" Emily suddenly called.

"There's no spa on campus." Nashi bluntly replied, as Emily just looked at her feet. "Let's go to that theme park, it's just a few blocks away from campus!" Nagisa suggested.

"No." Nashi replied.

"How about-"

"No." She answered.

"Are-"

"No!"

"No we're going skateboarding!" One cried.

"No I want to go to the bakery!" someone yelled.

"Shopping!"

"Mud fighting!"

"Hell no!"

"Windsurfing!"

"Canoeing!"

"Let's play football!"

Nashi closed her eyes tightly, steam erupting from her ears, angry because no one listened to her."NO! NO, NO, NO!" She roared, shutting everyone shut.

Everyone stared at her, shocked that she had screamed so loud. "Look! We can't be a team like this; we need to think of something together!" Nashi explained, "We can't fight over something to do, that's childish!"

"You're right." Renna added, apologising.

"Sorry Nashi, I guess we got carried away." Nagisa added.

"So, who wants to go to the arcade?" Nashi asked.

"That's a great idea! We can rest and play there!"

"And there is a small cafe that sells some great cupcakes there!" Emily added.

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>"Uh, my legs are so sore!" Natalia whined.<p>

"We need to have some fun!" Emiko added.

"Yeah, battles are going to start today at 10 pm." Haruka said.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Lauren asked as everyone stood up.

"We can pick the team leader after that." Natalia said, stretching her arms. Emiko and Mariko nodded.

About half an hour later, the six entered the pool with their swimsuits in their hands. "Let's get changed." Emiko said, as she and the other girls head for the changing rooms.

"WEHEY!" Lauren exclaimed canonballing into the pool, creating a huge splash. After she landed she just stood there, waiting to throw water at her friends. Natalia sat in and stayed towards the edge as her friends eyed her. "What?"

"Why aren't you coming to the centre?" Emiko asked.

Natalia watched her friends stare at her as she felt sweat appear on her forehead. "I can't swim." she confessed.

"You can't?" Mariko repeated.

"No." Natalia shook her head in response.

"No wonder you didn't get into that huge tub yesterday." Emiko replied, as Natalia nodded.

"We can teach you." Haruka suggested, climbing out of the pool.

"Yeah, it'll be easy! First, are you afraid of floating or water?" Lauren asked.

"Nope." Natalia replied, as Haruka came back with two objects.

"Catch," she said, throwing two floats towards Natalia, who caught them.

As everyone got into the pool, they started to teach Natalia how to swim. "Let go and kick your legs." Sugo instructed, as Natalia kicked her legs, floating on the water.

"Are you insane?!" Natalia cried as Mariko stuffed her face into the water.

"Uwah!" She complained, letting out all the water that was in her mouth.

"Gomensai, but that was funny!" Mariko giggled as Natalia pouted.

"Weheee!" Emiko cried as she and Lauren splashed each other.

"Don't forget us!" Sugo exclaimed, chucking a handful of water towards the pair of water fighters.

* * *

><p>Nashi ran into the arcade, the room was dark, but there were small colourful lights dotted here and there. Some mages were playing games, whilst others just sat and chat. "Which one?" Asami asked, looking at the different games.<p>

"Aha! That one!" Nashi exclaimed, pointing to a multiplayer game.

"Look, there's some fortune game!" Emily pointed out.

"Cool!" A few other girls murmured, as the girls ran over to play.

"So how do you play?" Nagisa asked, as Renna read the instructions.

"How to play: first select a player whose fortune will be told. Play a series of challenges to get hints of your fortune and at the end, work out the fortune by putting the clues together." Renna read out, with a confused look.

"I don't get it." stated Teru as Emily nodded in agreement.

"Well let's see what happens!" Nashi said, putting her hand on a lit up sign of a hand on the machine.

**[Player name: Nashi]**

Nashi's name appeared on the screen as the first challenge appeared on a lacrima screen. "I'm going first!" Teru announced as a game loaded.

The game was called, 'Canonball', and there was a canon and a huge brick wall.

"To play, all players must put on the nervegears, which are placed on the left of the machine." A voice said, which came out of the machine.

"Virtual reality?" Emily guessed, handing everyone a nervegear.

As soon as they put it on, their vision changed and they found themselves in tne game. "Huh? How do you play?" Nashi asked.

"Teru was chosen to play, so I think we have to be the canon balls..." muttered Asami, pointing at the huge brick wall and canon.

"Oh." was all Nashi could say, "I think there's suppose to be some treasure behind those bricks."

"No, the instructions say that we only have 10 chances to find the clue, behind one if the bricks is a clue and using the canon, we have to blast ourselves towards the bricks, and break 'em, to see if there is a clue hidden." Nagisa explained, reading an enchantment.

"Oh gosh, what have we got ourselves into?" muttered Teru.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the place, "you will be playing for a fortune, and if you don't manage to get all the clues and fail, you will lose something dear to you."

"Excuse me?" said Asami.

Suddenly Nashi's chest started to glow and her necklace came off and floated upwards. "Hey, GAME MASTER!" yelled Nashi, "you can't take that, that's the only thing I have from my mother!"

"Things have just gotten worse!" stated Renna.

* * *

><p>The girls were in the changing rooms, getting changed when a shriek came from Natalia. "Nat, what's wrong? You lost your toe in the hairdryer?!" Lauren exclaimed. "N-no..." whispered Natalia, watching her necklace go through the drains in the changing room, "My necklace!"<p>

"Necklace? It's just a necklace!" Emiko replied.

"It's not just a random old necklace, it's the only thing I have from my father!" Natalia cried, on the verge of tears.

"We can get it!" Haruka said, blasting the drain, to create an opening, big enough to get through.

"I volunteer to go through the drain and get it back." Sugo spoke as the others nodded.

"Yeah, we're in!" The others cried.

"Arigato guys!" Natalia smiled as Emiko jumped though the open drain.

"Hey guys!" Emiko called out, "there's some maze down here!"

Natalia gasped as she recalled Asuna talk about creatures who lived under campus and took the things that fell from the drains. "We have to go now!" Natalia cried, grabbing her keys and whip.

As they were going to jump in, Asuna's assistant's (Chiyo) voice spoke through the speakers, "Attention mages, the two girls who will be fighting each other tonight are...Natalia Heartfilia and Nashi Dragneel! Make sure you prepare for tonight."

Natalia froze, upon hearing her name, she wasn't ready for battle! She took a calm breath and jumped into the underground maze...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND OR EARLIER! ITS A SMALL NUMBER SO YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!1<strong>


	6. Riddles and Games!

**Hello everyone, it's another update from me, and thanks for those 10 reviews! This chapter was a pain in the butt to write, gosh it was hard, so sorry if it's not to your liking. It's weird because I got chapter 7 done in less than 24 hours, so expect it to be up sometime in the weekends! School break started yesterday, so I'm free to update, if I don't have any plans. I'm going to update 3 times this holiday, this one counts as one, so enjoy! However, I don't know how this chapter ended up like this...weird.**

Twin Mages chap 6

Natalia held her breath as she felt herself land on her feet. She stared at the sight before her, in amazement. "Wow." she breathed, gazing at crystal stalactites and stalagmites. "This place is nothing like I'd imagined!" Natalia added, caressing some ice.

In front of them was a crystal labyrinth, and gems and jewels were dotted here and there. Small Patterns were carved in ice, and they glimmered and shimmered. "This is so cool!" Emiko exclaimed, staring at the labyrinth.

"Mhm." Sugo replied.

"Come on, we need to get my necklace back!" Natalia said, running off into the labyrinth.

"Wait for us!" shouted Haruka, running after her pink headed friend.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Nashi cocked her head to the side, not liking what she heard. "No way in hell!"<p>

"We better finish this before your battle," Asami said, as she and the others walked over to the canon. Nashi followed as a launch pad appeared in front of Teru, and a timer appeared in front of them all. "You have 1 hour to complete this quest, if failed, your possession will be taken." said a voice, startling the group. The timer started ticking, now showing 59:52, and going down. "Uwah, I don't want this to hurt!" whined Renna, as she was about to get into the cannon.

"Wait! We need to think of a plan!" Nashi exclaimed, stopping Renna.

"What do you mean?"

"We have only TEN chances, two goes each, and there are like over 100 bricks! And only one clue, we need to predict which brick is hiding the clue!" Nashi explained, as Teru and Asami nodded.

"Way ahead of you guys!" Emily's voice came in, she was away from the group, kneeling on the ground, with a small screen in front of her. She tapped a few times and 20 of the bricks appeared on screen. "Whoa what?" Nagisa asked, walking over to her.

"I worked out which bricks were the odd one out, and there were like 75 red bricks, and then I worked out the area and perimeter of each one, and I am now left with these twenty, since they have the same measurements." Emily explained, pointing at her calculations.

"Cool! But we don't know which brick is which on the real wall." Nashi said.

* * *

><p>Natalia and her friends, wandered throughout the labyrinth, taking turns and not knowing which way they were headed. "Which way?" asked Natalia.<p>

She pointed at 3 different paths, one was lined with sparkling emeralds, and another was lined with gleaming with moonstones, whilst the other was trailed with crimson garnets. "They're so pretty!" Lauren exclaimed, grabbing some and stuffing them in a bag. "This is so great, all these treasures!" Lauren jumped around in glee.

Sugo paced in a circle, eyeing each path closely. She thought and thought, until she saw the reflections of the jewels on the walls. They were sparkling in the reflection, but in reality, they were normal. "Aha! Anyone got a mirror?" Sugo asked, earning 'no's and a few head shakes. "Wait!" Natalia exclaimed, pulling out one of her keys, "Open, gate of the bounce back mirror...Vanity!"

In a poof of golden smoke, the celestial spirit Vanity appeared.

"Now what?" Mariko asked, as Natalia shrugged in response.

"Vanity, show us the reflection of those paths!" ordered Sugo.

"Hey, I'm her master!" Natalia pouted, as Sugo just shrugged.

Vanity let out slight golden lights, showing the jewels' reflection. However, the reflection of the emerald and moonstone path did not show up, only an image of a plain path was visible. The girls' mouths opened wide, into an 'O' shape, "wow," Mariko spoke.

"So random." Lauren stated, as Emiko nodded in agreement.

"So that's the path we take?" asked Natalia, pointing to the garnet path.

"I guess so, we should hurry, we only have about an hour before your battle!" Sugo explained, walking out in front of the group.

"Vanity, return!" Natalia exclaimed, holding up her silver key. In a flash of gold and silver sparkles, Vanity was gone. Once Vanity's key was put away, the group walked down the garnet path, not expecting anything that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"How do you know it's behind the red bricks? I mean there are pink, green and orange bricks, as well as red!" Asami spoke.<p>

"And why those twenty, for all we know, it may be wrong!" Renna added.

"Who says those calculations are right? The clue may be behind any of those bricks! I guess it's just chance!" Teru stated.

"Guys, listen!" Emily spoke out, but was ignored.

Nashi watched her team go against Emily's results, after all that talk about being a team right? "Guys, shut up!" Nashi yelled, getting her team's attention. "Why do you guys doubt Emily? For all we know, her results may be right, or may be wrong! We don't know, but it seems that you guys have better calculations that are more accurate, do you not?"

Teru, Asami and Renna, slowly shook their heads, mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

Nashi let out a puff of air, before Emily explained, "So basically, 20 bricks have been selected, and they will appear in a highlighted blue." Emily waved her hand, and 20 bricks were flashing blue. "In addition, red is the only primary colour there, if you look closely, all the others are secondary colours. I bet you guys that the clue is hidden behind one of those 20. I may be wrong, but..." her voice trailed off.

"So who's going first?" Nashi asked. Nagisa, Emily, Asami and Renna stood still, all pointing a finger at Nashi. "Nashi get ready." Teru said, touching the small launch pad on screen. "What? I ain't goin' first!" Nashi found herself saying her retort, when she was in the cannon, "This sucks..."

"Get ready...3...2..." the girls counted down, as Teru go ready to fire. "1!"

Nashi breathed in, before she felt herself being flung high and far. A small scream escaped her lips, before she yelled, "Fire dragon...IRON FIST!" She felt her fist and body collide with the brick. Small cracks began to form on the brick, before it dissolved into nothing. "Ow~" she grumbled, before her voice became a high pitched scream. Nashi's head and body fell backwards, and she knew she was going to hit the ground with a SPLAT! However, to her amazement, she landed safely, for some reason, which confused her. But she payed no attenton to that fact, as she was happy she didn't die with a splat.

"Oh Mavis...that was scary!" Nashi breathed out, before running over to her friends, to see Nagisa get into the cannon. "Oh my gosh Nashi! I'm terrified!" Nagisa whined.

"Oh yeah, what type of mage are you?" Nashi asked.

"I'm a star mage." Nagisa replied, as everyone else did a countdown.

Nagisa shut her eyes tightly, she focused her magic energy, and yelled, "Celestial Wave!" She attacked the brick with a wave of light blue light, sparkling with golden stars. The brick soon crumbled and turned to nothing. The Star mage landed gracefully, before she ran over to her friends.

"Uwah, I don't want to do that again!" Nagisa stated, as Nashi nodded in agreement. "I'm very lucky I'm not taking part in this one!" Teru smiled, as her friends eyed her, in envy.

"18 more bricks..." muttered Emily, as she watched Renna climb into the cannon, with a look of misery and fear.

* * *

><p>Lauren screeched, her voice was heard further into the distance. Lauren had somehow ended up in the front, and she was petrified at the sight before her. "What is that?!" she trembled, pointing at something furry, which leaked out a bad odour. "Eew..." muttered Sugo, in disgust.<p>

"And it's blocking our path!" Emiko complained. She closed her eyes, and put her hands slightly together - a beautiful-designed, turquoise rapier appeared in her hand. The other girls gazed at the sword in awe. "You're a swords woman." Natalia said.

"Mhm." With that, Emiko's eyes, flashed a bright purple, before she ran at the weird thing, she held out her rapier, and sliced through it, like it was nothing. As soon as the sharp blade cut through it, it dissolved into nothing.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Mariko gasped, as Lauren and Haruka nodded.

"So talented!" Haruka added.

"Yeah, yeah. Praise me later; we have a task on our hands!" Emiko replied, attaching her rapier to her belt.

Before the girls could move any further, a figure appeared out of nothing and stood before the group of 6. "You may not go past." It spoke; it had short blue hair, wore a red hat and dress-like shirt and also wore yellow boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Sugo said.

"I am Saki, Keeper of Riddles!" she spoke.

"Keeper of Riddles?" Haruka repeated.

"I have a feeling we are going to face a lot of riddles." Natalia said.

"You don't say." Sugo replied.

Saki started to speak, "to get to the end, one must collect 10 red flags that will be found in this labyrinth, along the way, one will be given multiple riddles to solve."

"So how will that help us?" Sugo asked.

"You will be playing for your item and you need to collect 10 flag-like keys." Saki explained. "I will give you a flag to start off with."

"You must be kidding me; we don't have time for this!" Lauren moaned, as a sparkling red flag appeared in Natalia's hand. "Fire at us!"

"Riddle number one: There is a blue house which is made out of blue bricks, the pink house made out of pink bricks. What is the greenhouse made out of?"

Sugo was about to answer, but Natalia stopped her, "what will happen if we get it wrong?"

"You are playing for this necklace." Saki said, clicking her fingers. Immediately, Natalia's necklace appeared above them. Also, their surroundings disappeared and they found themselves standing on a thin platform. "Every time you get a riddle wrong, part of the platform will crumble, and whoever is standing on that part, will fall along with the part of platform." Saki pointed downwards, at a bottomless pit.

"Great." Natalia grumbled, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"11 more bricks left, we only have 1 more chance! Nashi, you're up!" Nagisa exclaimed. Nashi nodded, she walked over to Teru, to tell her which brick to blast her at. "Teru, we have one more chance, can you just give me a second?" Nashi asked. She started to stare at the wall, and the gaps that were there. "Okay, blast me at...that brick on the far left."<p>

Teru nodded, as Nashi hopped in. She set her fist alight, and waited to be launched. As she felt herself being flung forward, she hit the brick as soon as she came near it. As soon as the brick crumbled, a paper was seen in the middle, glowing a light green. "Got it!" Nashi exclaimed, landing on the ground with a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.

"Let's see!" Teru exclaimed, running over to Nashi. The pink head knelt down on the ground and laid out the clue. "What is it?" Asami asked, getting a look of disgust from Nashi. "Just two letters." she sighed, as she got up. "The letters, 'H' and 'A'."

"Maybe it's going to be an anagram." Emily suggested.

"Maybe."

"What's an anagram?" Renna asked.

"It's a word where the letters are mixed up." Emily explained.

"Well, we better get going to the next round." Teru spoke, as a red, flashing door appeared. "Yeah, let's go." Nashi said, walking through the door, followed by her friends.

* * *

><p>"Your time starts...now!" Saki said, as a timer appeared.<p>

"So the blue house is made from blue bricks, and the pink one from pink bricks, so the green house is made from...green bricks right?" Sugo said.

"Yes, Saki is the answer, 'Green Bricks?'" Mariko asked. Saki clicked her fingers, and a small part of the platform crumbled, shaking the whole platform. "Crap." Natalia cursed under her breath as she felt herself wobble. "It's wrong!"

"Green house...so a green house..." muttered Emiko.

"What is it?" Haruka murmured, as Lauren started to draw in air. The tip of her index finger glowed blue, and she drew the outline of a basic blue house, she then did the same with pink. "A blue and pink house, so now a green house." She spoke, drawing a green house.

Lauren looked at her drawing, a bit confused at the riddle. "I don't get it." she plainly stated. Emiko looked at the timer, now showing 42:49. "How come we lost so much time?" she asked Saki.

"The timer started when you entered the labyrinth." Saki replied.

"There!" Lauren exclaimed, looking at the riddle she had written out on air.

Sugo scrutinised the writing closer, "Lauren, you forgot the space between 'green' and 'house'."

"Oops!" Lauren was about to correct her mistake, when Natalia stopped her.

"Wait! What if there is no space between those two words? What if the word is actually 'Greenhouse' and we've been thinking it was a green house?!" Natalia explained, as her team went silent.

"You are so right!" Emiko exclaimed, after a moment of thought. It took a short while for everyone else to understand, but eventually, they understood.

"Saki, the answer is glass! The greenhouse is made out of glass!" Natalia exclaimed, with a smile. A blue flag appeared in Natalia's hand, and her necklace came a few centimetres closer to them.

* * *

><p>Nashi felt herself land on her feet, at the end of the 4th game. Now, she and her friends were tired and exhausted. "Watch out Nashi!" she heard her friends call, but Nashi took the time to look up, and felt her friends fall on top of her. "Ow~" she groaned, "That hurts! Get off me!"<p>

Once she was in a more comfortable position, she looked at the letters she had received. 'H', 'A', 'T', 'O', 'E', 'F', 'L' and 'H'. "So far, I have 'Hat of Hel'." Nashi said, imagining a flaming hat on her head.

"Okay, we have one more challenge left, and we have...oh shit..." Nagisa didn't dare to look at the timer.

"We have 2 minutes and 32 seconds to finish the last challenge!" Teru exclaimed.

"That's impossible, these games were so hard, and I'm out of energy! We can't possibly do another in that time!" Emily said, as Renna nodded in agreement.

"Still, we should still go!" Nashi replied, running off through the door that had appeared. Renna and the rest followed after her, panting and breathing heavily.

"A long path?" Nagisa muttered in confusion.

"I can't even see, it's so dark!" Asami whined, looking side to side.

"Moonlight!" Renna's voice was heard, and a small white light was seen, lighting up the path,

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" Nashi lit her fist alight, to give out more light.

"That's better..." Asami sighed, as the group ran down the path. About a minute later, they were out of breath and a white door was seen in the distance.

"Come on, we're nearly there! We have just less than 30 seconds!" Nashi exclaimed, going even faster. "We can't...too...tired..." panted Teru, as she felt her legs about to drop.

"Come on! Please!" Nashi exclaimed, before she heard a familiar scream from far behind her. She abruptly stopped, feeling herself forward. "EMILY!" she yelled, as she heard another scream that came from Nagisa. Nashi and the others ran the way they came, and found themselves getting sucked into a hole.

"Argh!" screams were resounding throughout the passage way, echoing, and getting slowly fading into nothing. Nashi felt herself being sucked inwards, she tried to walk away, but she tripped and fell, being dragged into the hole by an invisible force. "Argh!" she growled, trying to climb out. She knew her time was up, judging from the loud bell noise, ringing a deafening call. Eventually, Nashi slipped in, only leaving Teru all alone on the edge of the hole. "Daisy chain!" she cried, putting out her right hand, instantly, a daisy chain formed out of her hand and wrapped around something nearby. _I'm all alone,_ she thought, as she used her remaining strength to climb out. Once she was out, she took a while to regain her energy, and she ran - ran like the wind, towards the door which was slowly fading. Once she reached the door, she felt scared and pathetic. Crystal-like tears began to settle on her eyelids, "gone...they're all gone..." she whimpered, stepping through the door, leaving behind a faint trail of tears. A big purple 'R' appeared in front of her and slowly vanished, as soon as she touched it.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAGH!" Lauren's screams echoed throughout ears, as she fell into the bottomless pit. The platform crumbled, only leaving a small patch. "Lauren!" Natalia exclaimed, extending her hand outwards. <em>No, it's...I can't reach her!<em> she thought, as a light trail of tears ran down the side of her face. She grabbed her whip and sent it flying downwards, but she lost her grip on it and she felt it slip out of her hand. "Damn it!" she cursed, leaning inwards. She felt her own body fall forwards, but she was pulled back by her remaining teammates: Emiko and Sugo - two of the strongest in their team. "It's fine Nat...don't worry." Sugo sighed, picking up 8 coloured flags. "Two more riddles...and we have 10 minutes, we're going to be fine."

"B-but Lauren...Haruka, Mariko...they're gone..." Natalia cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. "It's my fault...it's my fault we're in this mess..." she sniffed.

"Natalia, it's totally fine." Emiko added, as Natalia shook her head.

"You answered wrong! I will repeat the riddle: Tomorrow's yesterday, yesterday's tomorrow, what is it?" Saki said, with a blank expression.

"I'm not bothered for this anymore..." Natalia sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Come on Nat! Don't give up!" Emiko reassured, as Sugo thought about the riddle.

"So what's _Tomorrow's yesterday_?" Sugo asked.

"Today." Emiko replied,

"What?" asked Sugo.

"Today." Emiko repeated, "Tomorrow's yesterday is today."

"Oh yeah and...Yesterday's tomorrow is..." Natalia's hazel orbs widened, "Today!"

"The answer is today!" Emiko exclaimed, as Saki snapped her fingers. A silver flag appeared in Emiko's hand, as she smiled."See Nat! We're nearly done!"

"Yeah..." Natalia smiled.

"Last riddle is the hardest." Saki spoke. "Two fathers and two sons went fishing one day. They were there for the whole day, and only caught 3 fish. One father said, 'That is enough for all of us, we will have one each.' How can this be possible?"

Natalia stood there, in confusion. "What? That makes no sense! There are 4 people and 3 fish?"

Sugo looked at Natalia, "Two fathers and two sons right? They halved it, it has to be it!"

"No, maybe one had two heads?" Emiko suggested.

"Let's go with that then." Sugo replied, looking at Saki, "One had two heads!"

Saki clicked her fingers, and the platform crumbled. "Eek!" Sugo exclaimed, as she lost her balance and fell over the side.

"Sugo!" Natalia cried, extending her hand. However, Emiko grabbed her hand.

"No, we can't. We knew what we were going against; we should have seen this coming." Emiko said.

"What do you mean? I could have saved her!" Natalia cried, as Emiko snatched her keys.

"Do you want to lose your keys?" she asked, dangling her keys in front of her face. "Every time we tried to help someone, we lost something! I lost my dagger trying to help Mariko! Haruka lost her rope, helping Mariko, and you lost your whip, helping Lauren! Do you not understand?" Emiko explained, glaring at Natalia, as realisation hit her.

"Oh." was all she replied. "So we can't help each other if we fall off..."

Emiko nodded. "I think this riddle is for you." she suddenly said.

"What?! Why are you leaving me with it?!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I don't know it! You're supposed to be the smart one around here!" Emiko replied.

"I know!" Natalia cried, she grabbed a key and stuck it outwards, shouting, "Open! Gate of the trickster, Trickster!"

In a flash of golden light, Trickster stood there, in front of the two. "Miss Natalia~! 'Allo, what can I do yee?" he asked, hopping from one foot to another.

"Are you good at riddles?" she asked, as Trickster jumped into the air, nodding.

"Great! He can answer the riddl - aagh!" Emiko was sent flying off the edge of the platform, and downwards into god-knows-what.

"Saki! What did you do that for!?" Natalia yelled.

"You are not allowed any extra help, so since you summoned the spirit, you lose a teammate." Saki blankly stated.

"You can't do that." Natalia growled, "Who knows what happened to my friends, and then you go blasting them off the edge, you are unbelievable!"

"It is my job." Saki stated, with no emotion.

"And you didn't even tell us all the rules!" Natalia snapped, "I challenge you, if I win, you give my necklace and friends back, if I lose, you..."

"If I win, you what?" scoffed Saki, "I get to keep the necklace, I know how important it is to you." she sneered.

"You sneaky little rat..." snarled Natalia, "Fine! I challenge you to a duel."

"It's on!"

* * *

><p>Nashi found herself in Asuna's office; she didn't know how she was there."Glad you joined us in the real world, Nashi." she spoke. Nashi looked around to see her friends sitting beside her.<p>

"H-how did we end up here?" she asked.

Asuna lightly scoffed, then showed her a familiar device - a nerve gear head set.

"If what I was told is right, you and your friends decided to play the virtual challenge and lost, am I right?" she asked, as Nashi nodded. "Well, after Teru finished the game, she came to me, and we safely removed the head gear. If I'm right, you were playing for this?" she held up a necklace, the necklace that belonged to Nashi. "Oh my gosh! That's my necklace!" Nashi exclaimed, in happiness. Asuna gave it back to her, and Nashi put it around her neck.

"Next time, watch what level games you play in the arcade," Asuna said, "And, here are the letters that you got in the game."

Asuna handed a piece of paper to Nashi, with the letters written on. "Thank you, arigato Asuna." Nashi replied with a smile.

"Now go get ready for your match, I'll be watching so do your best!" Asuna smiled, as Nashi and her friends walked out, chatting away.

"I'm so happy I got it back!" Nashi leapt into the air, and then hugged Teru.

"Thank you so much Teru, for finishing the game, you are awesome!"

Teru laughed, "Well, I tried my best; glad you got your necklace back." Teru answered.

"I'm not going near a nerve gear any time soon!" Nashi stated, as her friends laughed.

* * *

><p>"Miss Natalia, do you think it is wise to battle on a small platform?" Trickster asked, being worried for his mistress.<p>

"It will be fine, I need to win this!" Natalia stated, getting into a battle position.

"Let's make this more safe and fair." Saki spoke, creating a wall and floor using enchantments. "Now, let's begin!"

"You're on! Trickster, return!" Natalia cried, her eyes glowing a deep shade of green...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that, I had writers block, so I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review, and thank you to those guests who left a review! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Natalia Vs Saki

**Hey guys, how have ya been? How are your holidays going? I did a rough plan on how many chapters there would be, I didn't actually do it on the whole story, but if you have watched the movie, I got up to the part when they had to switch back and got...like 34 chapters? Gosh I was amazed, so I did a redo yesterday and got *phew* like 25 chapters.**

**So I hope you guys are looking forward to it. However, I don't know how long this fanfiction will be, or when it will be finished by. I don't want to rush the camp part, there will be another filler type chapter after Dragneel Vs Heartfilia and after that, I will go back to the story line. Just wanted to make sure you guys knew that, THIS IS ANOTHER VERSION OF THE PARENT TRAP SO THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT TO THE MOVIE! Also just wanted to say a few things:**

**Nashi has brown eyes and Natalia has hazel-y eyes, like green, because Natsu has those eyes. Their 'personal' smells are different. Natalia has longer hair than Nashi. Nashi is stronger than Natalia, Natalia is more lady like than Nashi. Nashi can be reckless and so on. I will do a proper version of this at the end of the chapter (If i remember). So enjoy this chapter, even though I'm not really happy with it. Please leave a review, and the next chapter might be up on Wednesday or Friday, or maybe Thursday, depends on if I have plans.**

**So enough of this long author's note and enjoy this chapter. And I keep forgetting the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap.**

Twin Mages Chapter 7

"So are you ready lose, pinky?" Saki smirked, as a rounded blade appeared in her hand. It spun round in circles, releasing a strong force of wind. She laughed before throwing it towards a defenceless Natalia. Natalia felt paralysed, she didn't know what to do, as she stupidly challenged someone she didn't even know. Cackling, Saki sent multiple blades spinning towards Natalia. They all hit her in different places, shredding bits of clothes, and making her scream out in pain. "Argh!" she screamed, as felt something warm trickle down the side of her left leg. She gazed downwards to see a crimson liquid, it wasn't much blood, but it hurt like hell. "That's it..." she growled, getting out a key, quickly. "Open, gate of the dark balleri-" Natalia was cut off, when a blade cut her hand, and Cori's key fell to the floor. The pink headed girl, hissed out in pain, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She turned her head to the side, her bangs covering her eyes. _How do I win? I'm not even that strong..._ she thought, touching each of her keys. "Which one? Which one?" she mumbled, staring at her ripped clothing. "Open, gate of the defender...Mamoru!" Natalia cried out, as she dodged a blade.

Mamoru stood in front of her mistress, turning into a huge, spiked, shell. "Thank you Mamoru!" breathed Natalia, with a crooked grin.

"You can't hide forever!" Saki yelled, sending blades everywhere.

"What do I do? My whip is gone...and I can't reach out for Cori..." Natalia whispered. Natalia felt scared, she was in a real battle, and she could hurt herself seriously. Yes, battling Sting was a dangerous battle, but she knew he wouldn't go rough on her and attack her and hurt her with a full out attack. She felt weak, weaker than she already was. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, terrified, petrified!

* * *

><p>"Hat of hel, plus an 'R'." Nashi muttered, lying down on her bed. She put her feet upwards, touching the ceiling. "Hart of hel?" guessed Nashi. She sighed in no hope. She leaned over to check the time - 8:50pm. She sighed, again, adding a groan and whine. "Ugh, I'm so tired!" she huffed and slid the sheet of paper under her pillow and brought out the photo of her parents. "Hey mum, what's up?" she asked, smiling. "Dad should be fine back at home, I'm great I guess. Having fun, I made friends, they are awesome!" Nashi closed her eyes, picturing her mother in her head. "Are you watching over me and Dad? I hope so. Give me luck mum; I have a fight coming up in about an hour, against a girl called Natalia." She imagined her mother smiling and nodding, looking elated. "You know mum, this might sound weird, but...but Natalia gives off a warm feeling, and I-I kinda feel attached...oh listen to me, I sound so weird!" Nashi awkwardly laughed to herself, but carried on. "However mum, I don't know how that's possible, because I'm an only child...right? It's just me and Dad, and you. What happened to you? Why did you divorce Dad, I mean, I feel alone. I can't talk to Dad about, real, personal things, but I have Mirajane and everyone else back at the guild. You left... behind a part of yourself, I wish you didn't leave...I want to meet you someday...I don't know...guild members say that you're dead...that you died in a train accident, 4 years ago...I don't get why no one told me..." tears began to slide down her face, and she sniffed. "Why? I'm your daughter, am I not?" she cried, "I don't know why...but I feel pathetic without you...I mean, I girl needs a mother...and her love and care. I love Dad so, so much, but I don't know how it feels like to have a mother, to care for you, to support you and love you...I envy Silver, he has such great parents...even though they're weird people, but they make a great family. Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal, had a baby about 3 years ago. She's so cute, her name's 'Yuko'. Anyway, talking about Silver..." Nashi slightly blushed, "He's really cool, and can you believe it, I'm his girlfriend! Yes I'm still a child, but I feel so happy that he's there to protect me. You know that feeling right? When Dad would protect you?" Nashi sniffed again, feeling her heart hurt. Even more tears slid down her face, as she cried, "Mum..."<p>

* * *

><p>Natalia brought out another key, "gotta start attacking, instead of waiting!" she whispered. "Open! Gate of the attacker, Kogeki!" Kogeki appeared.<p>

"Return, Mamoru!" Natalia sighed for a moment, before getting back to her battle. "Kogeki, attack with Flaming Bolt!" Kogeki nodded, before charging at Saki, on fire. "Flaming Bolt!" He yelled, crashing into Saki.

"Blade wall!" Saki cried out, but her blades were burnt to a crisp.

"Yes!" whispered Natalia, reaching out for her whip. Her hand stopped mid air as she remembered she didn't have. "Damn it!"

"Kogeki, attack with-" Natalia screamed out in pain, as Saki teleported behind her, and blasted her with magic energy. As she was blasted, Kogeki's key, slipped out her hand and hit the floor of the enchantment room. "No..." she whispered, running towards it.

"Ha!" yelled Saki, as Natalia tripped. Her chin hit hard on the surface, knocking her teeth against each other. "Ow~" she groaned, spitting out some blood. "This is not how I expected camp to be!" she grumbled.

"Natalia are you okay?" Kogeki asked, as Natalia nodded in response.

"Yeah." she replied, "Attack with Celestial Force!"

Kogeki glowed a bright gold, and a sword of light appeared in his hand. He moved so fast, that his position was hard to tell.

"Go back!" Saki yelled, and once she and Kogeki touched, Kogeki vanished.

"Kogeki!" Natalia screamed, standing up.

"You are so weak, you can't beat me!" Saki cackled, positioning a hand towards Natalia. She blasted her with a strong force of wind. Natalia was flung across the enchantment room, and hit her back against the wall. The walls were invisible, so Natalia didn't know where she would land. "Aagh!" she coughed as she hit the bottom with a thud. "I can't do this..." she whispered to herself.

"Now dance my blades of hell!" Saki yelled, sending more blades towards the 12 year old. "Aagh!" Natalia's screams were resounding, and echoed through Saki's ears, making her smirk. "I thought you were the 'lady' out of your group, but that horrific howl ruined it all!" Saki burst out in laughter, earning a growl from Natalia. "I will defeat you!" she cried, standing up. "OPEN GATES OF THE DEFENDER AND ATTACKER, MAMORU AND KOGEKI!"

Natalia watched her spirits appear, knowing that what she was about to do, was bad for her health. "I call thee from the stars and beyond, and I combine you to become one~ Tentai no kumiawase!" Natalia panted, as her spirits glowed gold.

"I release thee from the stars and beyond, and I call the combination of light and dark, TAMASHI!"

Tamashi formed before her very eyes, as she felt her knees give way. "Go Tamashi...attack with...celes...tial...combin...ation..." she breathed in and out, being exhausted. Tamashi glowed gold, before attacking Saki, who FINALLY got a hit from Natalia. Saki screamed out in pain, before touching the newly formed spirit with her hand. Once she did, the spirit vanished.

"No..." Natalia whispered, "No, NO, NO!" she cried out.

"You are a weakling, candy floss!" Saki plainly spoke.

* * *

><p>Nashi lay on her bed, holding up the photograph of her mother, "Hey mum, I got the best time in the skills test, and I played a really annoying virtual reality game, gosh I thought I was going to lose my necklace!" Nashi chuckled to herself, tears still forming in her chocolate brown orbs. "I never want to lose it, when I wear it, I feel like I still have some hope, that I can meet you, even if it's in a dream."I don't feel like fighting today, I just want to sleep...but I can't, a Fairy Tail mage never backs down from a challenge, right? You were in Fairy Tail once, am I right?" Nashi sighed, feeling a small breeze come into the room. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up, Dad and the others went to train - I don't get why Master doesn't automatically choose Dad, he's so strong! I hope we win this year...don't you? Or are you going to root for another guild?" The pinkette smiled, her mood brightening. "I wish you were here...the guild feels empty now, I don't know why I'm caring all of a sudden...but...but...I miss you, I love you, mum...there's not a single trace of you back at the guild, no one talks about you...there's no photos, or records...I'm sure there are though, but I think Mira has it...but mum...the thing that hurt me the most...was when Dad was talking about...getting a new mate...it's not possible right? I don't know much about mating...but you mate for life right, once...I don't understand why Dad wants this Lisanna to be a new mother for me!" Nashi's eyes stung, she tried to be strong and not cry, but she just gave in. "Do you even know this Lisanna, mum? Dad is just going to ruin everything...all my happiness that I have...he's so dense...why is he so stupid? But I guess his stupidity makes him my Dad...but...there's always a 'but'...isn't there? But...why can't...why can't I see my mum? It's not fair, how can a child cope without a mother?!" she cried, her eyed glassy. "I feel...pathetic...miserable..." she whispered. Nashi closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into the dream world...<p>

**Nashi's Dream, Nashi's POV**

_I opened my eyes, have I been sleeping? I'm going to be late for...for...something, gosh I'm in a state! My hand went to my side and brought out my alarm clock, "9:23" I read out, sitting up straight. I stretched my arms; I can't wait to get back home, to Mum and Dad! I'm sure they are going to win the Grand Magic Games! "Hey Nashi!" I heard Renna call me, as she came into the room._

_"Yeah?" I replied, leaning over the edge of the bunk._

_"You got a letter from your mum!" she replied, holding out a white envelope._

_I grabbed the letter and ripped it open, it was true; my mum had written me a letter!_

_'Hey Nashi, how are you, my girl? Training is going along fine, but your Dad...well he obviously destroyed things! Fairy Tail's going to have to pay for that! Your uncle Gray also destroyed things, I don't believe after all these years, and they are still fighting! *chuckle*'_

_I laughed to myself._

_'So how have you been? Is training at camp too hard? If it is, you can always come home, I really am not sure if sending you to camp was a good birthday present, but you seemed to enjoy it! I hope you like it, you know your father, always wanting a fight! I'm glad you are really a strong mage, Nashi. I'm proud of you, and I got a letter telling me about your fight, that you are going to have; I give you my luck Nashi! I hope you win, and don't give up, a Fairy Tail mage, never backs down!'_

_I stared at the letter; I had a battle later on? I guess it slipped my mind! _

_'Be careful Nashi, and look after yourself! Are you doing your laundry, and more importantly, your hair? I don't want other kids to see my daughter's messy, bed hair in a battle! *laughs* I'm joking! Also, Silver is great, he's come along with us, too bad you couldn't come though, it seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that! Silver misses you like crazy, he's been waiting for a letter from you, girl, when are you going to send a letter to him? He doesn't sit still! But he cares for you, he misses you, I miss you, we all miss you, take care, and come back in one piece!_

_I love you Nashi, good luck!_

_From your mother'_

_I smiled to myself, my mum is the greatest! So I have to write a letter to Silver? Hang on...my mind's going fuzzy..._

**End of Dream No one's POV**

Nashi shot up, new and fresh tears sliding down her face..."Just a dream...just...a...dream...Nashi." she spoke, as her hand flew to her chest, touching her necklace. "It's there..." she breathed a sigh of relief, before climbing down her bunk to get ready for her battle. "It felt so real...I actually got that warm feeling you get when you have a mother..." she sniffed, her eyes turning red and puffy. "I wish it was real...rest in peace...mum..."

* * *

><p>"No! I'm a Sabertooth mage, and I vowed to make them proud!" Natalia yelled, "I may be weak, but I do have strength, just not the thing YOU call strength! I have a heart, and I'm going to use it to defeat you!" she cried, feebly standing up.<p>

"All talk is what you are! Stay down!" Saki yelled, sending more blades towards Natalia. Screams and more screams came from Natalia, as the poor girl hit the floor. "She's a girl right? All girls...love cute things...it may be stupid, but it's the only plan I have!" Natalia whispered, using all her strength to reach for a key.

"Open...gate of...the...C-Canis...Mi-nor...Nikola!" In a flash of golden light, the Canis Minor, known as 'Ripple', stood there, looking adorable.

As soon as Saki laid eyes on Ripple, her eyes became hearts, as she squealed like a pig, "Ooh so cute! So adorable!" she ran for Ripple and hugged her, tightly,

"Who's a little cutey wootey doggie snowman? Oh yes you are...yes you are!" she squealed.

"P-Puun...p...un..." chocked out poor Ripple, who was being squeezed to death.

"Sorry Ripple, just hang on!" encouraged Natalia.

"I give up-" began Saki.

"You do?!"

"-Only, if you me play with her, the next time I see you." replied Saki.

"Next time?" repeated Natalia, "Okay, I promise!" _I doubt I'm going to see her again..._

Saki nodded, freeing Ripple and brought Natalia's necklace to her. In a flash of green and blue light, Natalia found herself back in the changing rooms, with her friends. "Woaah..." she groaned, rubbing her temples."I feel so tired, how long was it?" she asked.

"About two hours." Sugo responded, yawning.

"Oh yeah Nat, here you go." Lauren smiled, handing Natalia a silver cylinder.

"My whip!" Natalia exclaimed, hugging Lauren, "Thank you."

"Well, I need a shower, I'm beat!" Emiko said, as everyone nodded.

"Yeah we should hurry; Natalia has her match in...hmm...half an hour." Haruka added.

"OOOOOOH!" whined Natalia, pouting. "I'm exhausted, I just _had_ a fight!" Anime tears poured out of her eyes, as her friends laughed.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? Was it just me who found it weird? Well anyway, please leave a review, I really do appreciate it! Now time for some extra info about the girls!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nashi: <strong>_**She has brown eyes like her mother, and her hair is shorter than Natalia's. The girl in the cover is Nashi, when she was young, (Let's just say that). Nashi's fringe bit, of her hair is to the right, it's important in the story, because Natalia's fringe bit is to the left. Nashi is like her father, reckless, she's not tidy. Her Fairy Tail mark is red, and is on her right shoulder. She doesn't really have a specific hairstyle like Natalia; she just leaves it out, or has her hair in pigtails or has a side ponytail, like Lucy. Nashi is sporty and loves fighting like Natsu.**_

**Natalia: **_**She has hazel green eyes like Natsu and her hair is longer than Nashi's. Her hair is mostly in a braid that comes over her left shoulder. Her Sabertooth guild mark is dark blue and is on her right hand. She's lady-like and is sensible. She reads books, and doesn't like to fight much. She takes care of what she wears, and likes to look pretty no matter what the weather. However, Natalia can be reckless sometimes, and when she's in a fight, she always pulls out her best moves before seeing her opponent's strength. She's a lot like Lucy, and tries to be strong on the inside and outside, whereas Nashi is a total new person when she's alone, because she becomes softer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you now know some basic facts about the two. Please leave a review! <strong>

**See ya guys, I'm out~!**


	8. Magic Boosts!

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I AM FEELIN' THE FLOW (Yes i stole that from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) WITH THIS STORY! I'm kinda disappointed though, only **_**two**_** reviews for chapter 7. Come on guys! You can do WAY better than that! Anyway, sorry for postponing the battle again with another chapter, but I'm having a little writer's block with the battle, and I want to write a 4K chapter, so give me some luck, so I'm able to come up with something! So tomorrow is my birthday an I'm going to post a one shot for you guys, so I hope you guys'll check it out. It's a NaLu fanfiction and it's called, 'Behind Bars'. So on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Parent Trap!**

Twin Mages Chap 8

Natalia slumped onto her bed, yawning. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, she was met with a pair of rosy pink eyes, staring directly at her. "AGH!" Natalia screamed, making Lauren fall backwards.

"Ouch..." she heard Lauren grumble. Natalia leaned over the side of the bunk, to see Lauren down and rubbing her backside. "Are you okay?" Natalia asked in concern, climbing down her bunk to check on her friend. She heard a quick 'Yeah' coming from Lauren, as she stood up straight.

"So why were you right in front of my face?" Natalia asked.

Lauren awkwardly laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head, "Well...I thought you were sleeping...and...Oh I don't have a reason..." she chuckled, smiling at Natalia.

"Uh-hu..." Natalia replied, slowly nodding her head. "Kay, I'm going to get changed for the battle." She said, walking off.

As soon as she arrived at the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. She pressed her back against the door and slid downwards. "I'm screwed..." she whispered, "I don't want to fight."

Natalia felt weak and tired, she didn't want to go overboard using her magic, and she was out of strength. _I need an hour rest at least..._ she thought to herself, walking over to the sink. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a small gash, just above her elbow, oozing out blood. She dabbed on a wet tissue, carefully wiping away the blood. Hissing out in pain, she ran the tap over her small wound. "I'm too tired, I can't fight, and I definitely know, that battling Nashi, I'm going to lose."

Putting a plaster over her cut, Natalia picked up her outfit that she was going to wear. She stripped out of her clothing and put on a red long sleeve top and wore a white body warmer on top, which had the Sabertooth guild mark printed on it, in purple. "It's going to be cold so I'll be warm in this." she muttered, putting on a navy blue skirt. She also put on a pair of black leggings and scarlet fringe boots. _Hopefully this is okay to move around in,_ she thought, attaching her keys to hey whip. She picked up a silver cylinder, which was her whip, and attached it to the right side of her belt. "That's now done, but I'm not in the fighting spirit after that fight with Saki, but I'm going to try my hardest!" Natalia said, getting into a fight position.

_Natalia, always try your best, yeah? Don't let us down!_

Sting's words echoed throughout her mind, as she smiled, "Master Sting, I won't let you down!" She unlocked the bathroom door and greeted her friends.

"You sure took your sweet time!" Sugo said, slapping her friend's back.

"Yeah sorry." Natalia let out a slight chuckle, "Come on guys, let take a look at the arena!"

"Sure! We'll be rooting for you, Nat! Make us proud!" Haruka cheered, following her friends out of the cabin.

"You can win Natalia, if you won against Saki, you can win against Nashi!" Emiko beamed. Natalia frowned, "Nashi is a fire DRAGON slayer, come on, and she's athletic, I have like 40 percent chance winning against her - or even less!"

"I heard about dragon slayers, I don't think she's a full dragon slayer yet, we're still young, so we're on about the same level of magic power." Lauren explained, as Mariko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your support guys; I really needed it after my battle with Saki." Natalia replied, "But I'm not sure if I can win in this state!"

"What state?" Sugo asked, as Natalia sighed.

"Saki injured me pretty badly," she answered, rolling up her sleeves, showing her cuts to her friends, who gasped in horror.

"Natalia, that must've hurt bad!" Emiko said.

"Sure did." she replied, covering up her cuts.

"You know, one of us can fill in for you, we're in good shape!" Haruka suggested.

"Yeah, Sugo or Emiko could fill in for you!" Lauren added.

Natalia shook her head, "This is my battle guys, I would love for one of you to fill in for me, but it's my battle and I don't want any of you to get hurt because I was a baby and couldn't fight!"

"Oh Natalia!" Mariko gushed, "Don't worry, we're your friends, and we're here for you no matter what!"

"Yeah, we'll support you all the time!" Sugo added.

"Girls, you're so kind," Natalia smiled, "But I'm going to fight, to make you guys proud!"

Lauren flung herself onto Natalia, hugging her, as everyone decided to join in, in the group hug. "We should think of a team name, for occasions like this!" Emiko suddenly said, as Lauren nodded in response.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Haruka smiled, yawning.

"Ugh, why is the match this late? I'm tired!" complained Natalia.

The rest of the girls laughed at Natalia. "What?" she replied in confusion.

"After all that talk about, 'This is my battle', you're complaining." Emiko chuckled.

"Oh well." Natalia gazed up at the star filled sky, staring at the stars, shimmering under the moonlight...

**[Flashback]**

_An eight year old Natalia ran into the Sabertooth guild hall, looking for her mother. "MUM!" she called, running past the guild master and Wendy. "Wendy, have you seen my mum?" she asked with hopeful eyes._

_"Sorry Natalia, your mum went out on a job with Minerva and Levy." Wendy replied. "Oh." Natalia plainly responded._

_"What's wrong?" Wendy asked._

_"Mum wasn't in a good condition to fight today...so why did she go out? And it's night-time!" Natalia muttered, with a sad look, "I'm worried."_

_Wendy smiled at the young girl, "Don't worry, she'll be just fine!" she replied._

_"Are you sure?" the young girl asked._

_"Yes, totally! When it's night time, stars come out, which makes Celestial magic strong and grow!" the blue haired mage explained._

_"Stars? But they're just things in the sky! How can they have magic?" Natalia asked, curious._

_"You see, Celestial magic is born from stars, it's the magic of stars! Star constellations become celestial spirits!" Wendy explained._

_"Oh, so with stars, Mum's spirits become stronger?" she asked._

_"Yeah, something like that." Wendy beamed, ruffling Natalia's short hair._

_Later that day, Lucy came into her daughter's bedroom, and found her wide awake. "Hey Natalia, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked._

_Natalia ran to her mother and hugged her, "I was so worried about you, Mum!"_

_"I'm fine, darling!" Lucy chuckled, "What have you been doing?"_

_Natalia pulled her mother over to her window sill, and opened the window, to show her the view of stars. "They're so pretty; Wendy said that stars boost Celestial Spirit magic!" _

_Lucy smiled, noticing her daughter's Celestial spirit keys laid out under the starlight, "Yeah she's right, when using any type of Celestial Magic under starlight, your magic becomes stronger, but for only that time." Lucy replied, "It was really helpful today, when I was out on the job, I felt really tired, but when I saw the stars, they gave me strength and we finished the job in no time!"_

_"Wow that sounds amazing, I want to try it one day!" Natalia said, gazing up at the stars. _

**[End of flashback]**

Natalia gasped, standing still and gazing up at the sky. _That's how I'm going to get energy!_ she smiled and put out her arms, "Oh stars of the night sky, shining with the moon, lend me magic and strength!" Natalia whispered, as her friends gave her odd looks. Natalia glowed white, her body surrounded in a white light. Suddenly, the stars glowed bright and were sending a small trail of light towards Natalia. The pinkette's eyes turned white, as she received some energy from a few stars. After a few seconds, Natalia turned back to normal, smiling, "I feel much better!" She turned to see a small crowd of girls, staring at her. "What was that...Nat?" Emiko finally spoke.

"Oh, it's something that I learnt..." she laughed sheepishly, "It gave me strength and magic power, so I'm ready to go!" Natalia replied, earning smiles from her team. "Let's go!" Sugo cried.

* * *

><p>Nashi came out of the bathroom, wearing an aqua green tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts and blue trainers, with pale red leg warmers. "I'm all fired up!"<p>

Nashi's friends stared at her, with a look of disgust, "Nashi, it's not summer, we're in the middle of winter and you're wearing clothes...like that!" Nagisa spoke.

"You're going to get cold!" Renna added.

"No I'm not, I'm a fire mage, and I don't get cold," Nashi replied, mumbling the rest, "Much..."

"Still, you can catch a cold!" Teru said.

"I can move properly like this!" Nashi replied.

"You might as well wear your panties instead!" Asami glared at Nashi, making her grab a hoodie and put it on. "There, happy?" Nashi replied.

Her friends nodded in approval, as Nashi made her way to the door. _To be honest, I don't feel like fighting after that dream..._ Nashi sighed; she didn't feel like herself, she felt empty and energy less. "I don't think I'm going to make it through the whole night," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Don't fall asleep Nashi!" yelled Renna, shaking her friend.

"I'm tired!" the dragon slayer whined.

"You need to win this fight, you're our team leader!" Renna replied.

"I know, I know!" Nashi replied, "I just...I just feel sick."

"Sick?!" exclaimed Asami, "You can't go out there, feeling sick!"

"Calm down Asami!" Teru said, handing Nashi a glass of water, "It's probably just nerves!"

Nashi gulped, "Yeah...nerves..." she repeated, feeling uneasy with those words. She stayed at the back of her group, on their journey to the arena. For the first time, Nashi felt nervous for her battle, yes she was confident that her magic was stronger than Natalia's, but she felt sick and tired. She didn't feel like she was in a state for battle, and she didn't have much energy, after walking a long way from her cabin to the arena. "Nashi! Catch up!" she heard Emily call from the distance, "This is your fight, not ours!"

"Right...my fight..." Nashi whispered, "I need to do my best!"

**[Flashback]**

A young Nashi (precisely 8 years old sat) and watched Master Makarov make a speech about the S-Class trials. She smiled, watching her father on stage with Silver's father. "This year, 6 of you will be chosen to take part in the S-class trials on Tenrou Island!" Makarov began, earning a few cheers from guild members.

Nashi turned to her side to see Asuka sitting beside her. "Hey Asuka!" Nashi smiled. "Hey Nashi." she replied, blankly.

"Are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." she replied, "I want to take part this year, I've never been chosen before, even though I always try my best." she sighed.

"Don't worry Asuka, my dad said to always try your best and eve-" Nashi was cut off when Master Makarov announced the six people.

"The six, lucky mages are...Droy,"

"Haha, finally man!" Jet laughed, slapping Droy's back.

"Romeo,"

"Yes! I have a chance to go against Natsu!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Max,"

"Man, I was so close last year, and now I'm coming back stronger!"

"Please pick me, please!" Asuka pleaded.

Nashi looked at Asuka, "you are going to get picked, just have patience!" Nashi replied.

"Laki,"

"Damn it!" Asuka cursed, sighing after hearing the fifth name.

"And the sixth person is...Asuka!" Makarov announced. Asuka smiled, pumping her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Young Nashi smiled at Asuka's childish behaviour, "Dad said eating fire gives us fire dragon slayers more energy and magic, do you have some sort of power up, Asuka?" Nashi asked.

Asuka grinned, "Nah, I just need ammo. I use gun magic like my parents." Asuka explained, as Nashi nodded.

Mirajane came up to the two with a tray of flaming food, "Hey Nashi, I have fire food for you, it'll make you feel better!" She flashed her a big smile, as she set Nashi's food down in front of her.

"Thank you Aunt Mira!" Nashi replied, watching the bar maid walk off.

"Ah, I heard you have a cold Nashi, are feeling okay?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, Silver accidently drowned me in ice and water, boy it was cold!" Nashi smiled, taking a bite out of her fire cookie. Small flames surrounded the biscuits and other foods that were on the tray. As soon as the flames were sucked away by Nashi, the young dragon slayer felt better. "I'm all fired up!" she said, setting her fist alight. She jumped up and ran around the guild, feeling alive and awake once again.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Fire..." muttered Nashi, catching up with her friends.

"Fire?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"Oh...it's nothing..." Nashi muttered, feeling her stomach churn.

"Are you okay Nashi?" Renna asked, "You kinda look...ill."

"Er, I'm fine..." Nashi replied, looking away, her bangs covering her brown orbs.

"Hey guys, the arena looks so cool!" Emily yelled.

The arena was turned into a huge pool, surrounded with flames. In the centre of the pool were two pillars, with a small platform. Seeing fire, Nashi's eyes flickered. She ran sprinted over to the sides and started to suck in the flames.

Her friends watch her, mouths hanging open. "What is she doing?" Teru asked.

Nashi looked up and at her friends, "Boosting my strength and magic." she answered.

"Eating fire? Are you even allowed to power up before the match?" Asami asked.

"If Natalia is boosting her magic, I can too." Nashi replied, enjoying the hot flames."How - what? Natalia is boosting her magic?" Renna asked, confused.

Nashi pointed into the distance, pointing at Natalia who was glowing white.

"Oh." was all her friends could reply, causing Nashi to chuckle.

Once all the fire around the pool was devoured, Nashi headed over to the entrance of the arena, where Asuna stood. All the teams were present and were cheering. "Hello and good evening, or good night, to you all." she spoke. "Please can Nashi Dragneel and Natalia Heartfilia come to the front?"

Both Nashi and Natalia walked over to Asuna, nervous. "This battle will not be like any other fight; you will be standing on those pillars and fighting. The one who falls into the pool, lose. You can use any type of magic." Asuna explained, earning a nod from the two pink heads. "The winner will earn ten points for their team, and the loser will get no points. If you both manage to fall in, or are still on the pillar after the 20 minutes are up, drawing, you will earn 5 points each."

"Oh..." Natalia muttered, she knew it was going to be difficult.

"The platforms you will be standing on are big enough for you to move, jump and dodge. A spell has been cast so anyone with a fear of heights or any issues, are on equal terms with their opponent. Am I clear?"

Nashi and Natalia nodded, feeling nervous. They were transported to a pillar each and got themselves ready.

"You may begin on the count of three...one..." Asuna counted down, as Natalia reached down for a key and her whip.

"Two..."

Nashi set her fist alight, ready to fight.

"Three!" as soon as the number was heard, a bell chimed, signalling it was time to start.

"Fire dragon-"

"Open, gate of the-"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I just skipped some of Asuna's explanation because I wasn't bothered. Please leave a review guys! I would like to know how I can improve on my story, so leave a review and tell me how i can, thanks! And Hargeon Camp is coming to an end in a few chapters...<strong>

**And a HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! It's amazing how time flies...**

**See ya guys, I'm out!~**


End file.
